Fool for Love
by JavaKamp
Summary: *** Complete! Lorelai falls for a new guy, while Luke must again watch from the sidelines. Complete***
1. Princess Lorelai

Fool for Love  
by  
javakamp  
Summary: Lorelai falls for a new guy who enters her life, and once again  
Luke must watch from the sidelines, or will he. Takes place during season three.  
  
Disclammer: I don't own the characters here, I'm only borrowing them, and  
promise to return them more or less intact.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Rating: Watch the show, no problem here.  
****************************  
  
Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 1: Princess Lorelai  
  
Rory glanced at her watch and noted that it was 7:05am. Feeling annoyed at the delay she yelled upstairs, "Mom! Hurry up, we're running late, and it Danish day."  
  
"Just one more minute," her mother's voice called down. "I'm almost ready."  
  
Rory looked at her watch, "Okay, you have sixty seconds before I leave without you."  
  
Forty-five seconds later her mother, Lorelai called down, "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Now close your eyes," Lorelai requested.  
  
"MOOO-oooM!"  
  
"Pleaseeee?"  
  
Rory closed her eyes and covered them with her hand, "Alright they're closed."  
  
Rory heard her mom begin descending the stairs, as Lorelai said, "Okay, don't open them till I say."  
  
Four seconds later, Rory heard her mom say, "Okay you can look now."  
  
Knowing her mother's eccentric ways, Rory tried to brace herself for what she might see when she removed he hand. Despite her preparations, the sight Rory found when she removed her hand from her eyes left her speechless.  
  
Lorelai was standing on the bottom step with one hand on the banister, and the other held dramatically in the air. She was dressed all in white including white hose, and white sneakers. She wore a skintight white leotard with a low neckline, and a short frilly skirt consisted of multiple layers of lace. A tiara sat atop her head, holding her hair in place.  
  
When Rory's only response was silence, Lorelai asked, "Well, what do you think of my costume?"  
  
"I think that you're a little old to dress as a fairy princess for Halloween."  
  
Lorelai faked a look of shock as she said, "I'm not a princess. I'm a ballerina." To demonstrate Lorelai put her hands above her head and began turning slowly around. Unfortunately she was still was still standing on the bottom step, and only managed a quarter turn before she lost her balance and started to pitch over. She managed to catch the banister and keep herself from falling, but failed to maintain any semblance of the image she was trying to project.  
  
"Well," Rory said, "you've sure got the moves down. Can we go now?" She picked up her backpack and headed towards the door.   
  
Lorelai followed her and said, "Wait, you didn't tell me what you think of my costume."  
  
Rory stopped and turned around looking her mother up and down again, "On second thought, why don't you give me a five minute head start. That way I don't run the risk of being seen with you."  
  
Rory grabbed her coat and opened the front door, heading out, while she pulled on her coat. Lorelai picked up her coat, purse and keys and followed close behind saying, "Someone sounds a bit crabby today."  
  
As the waked along, Rory glanced at Lorelai and said, "You'd be crabby if your mother was going out of her way to embarrass you."  
  
As she slid on her coat, Lorelai got a mischievous look in her eye and said, "That's not true. If I really wanted to embarrass you, I'd show up like this at your school."  
  
Rory stopped walking and turned on her mom as shocked panic flashed across her face, "You wouldn't?"  
  
"I might. If you won't tell me what you think of my Halloween costume, I just might feel the need to go and get other opinions." Lorelai cocked her head to one side smiled, and continued, "And I can't think of a better place to get lots of opinions than at your school."  
  
"No," Rory pleaded sounding one notch below desperate. "I think it's a really great ballerina costume. Maybe the best ever."  
  
Lorelai tilted her head to the other side and asked, "Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I especially like the tiara."  
  
"I thought it was a nice touch."  
  
"Oh it is," Rory, answered as they resumed walking. "As a matter of fact, just the other day I was saying to Lane, You know you just don't see enough tiaras anymore."  
  
Lorelai touched her tiara and said, "Well, it's not a look that everyone can pull off."  
Five minutes later, Rory walked alone into Luke's Diner. Luke, wearing his normal plaid flannel shirt over a tee shirt, and a backwards facing baseball cap on his head, looked up from where he was standing behind the counter reviewing order tickets. Rory smiled at Luke and said, "Morning, Luke. Coffee and Danish to go please."  
  
"You got it." As Luke grabbed a to go cup he said, "I was beginning to wonder if you guys were sick. You're never this late on Danish day."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Don't get me started. My mom was… Well, she was being my mom."  
  
As Luke placed a Danish in a bag he said, "You have my sympathy. Where is your mom anyway?"  
  
"Miss Patty stopped her to ask her something. I'm sure she'll be along in a minute." Rory put some money on the counter and picked up the bag and coffee. She smiled at Luke and said, "Bye, Luke. Thanks. Have a nice day."  
  
Luke held up a finger in a wave and replied, "You to, Rory."  
  
A couple of minutes later when Lorelai walked in, Luke was on the phone. Luke held up a finger asking Lorelai to give him a second. Lorelai nodded and sat down at the counter.  
  
Luke listened at the phone, wrote something onto his order pad and said, "Got it. That'll be ready in about twenty minutes. Okay see you then. Thanks." He hung up the phone and moved towards the counter. He reached under the counter and pulled out a large mug and saucer that he sat in front of Lorelai. "Morning." He said as he retrieved the coffee pot and began to fill the mug."  
  
"Hi," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Danish?"  
  
"Yes please," she answered. As Luke turned to get the pastry, she stood up and removed her coat.  
  
While Lorelai was standing, Luke retrieved her Danish and was about to place it in front of her. Then he caught sight of her nicely form fitting, but slightly unusual outfit, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
When Lorelai realized that he was just standing there with his mouth hanging open staring at her, she asked, "What?"  
  
Finding his voice Luke asked, "What are you wearing?"  
  
Lorelai looked down at herself and said, "It' Halloween, and this, is my costume," She looked at Luke, crossed her arms, and said, "I see you're dressed as the backwards baseball hat, flannel shirt wearing guy. Didn't you do that last year?"  
  
Luke sat the plate with the Danish on the counter and asked, "Don't you think you're a bit old to dress up like Tinker Bell?"  
  
With exaggerated shock she replied, "I am not Tinker Bell." She stood up, held her arms above her head, and turned around in her version of a pirouette. While more successful than her earlier attempt on the stairs, she still didn't quite pull it off.  
  
When Luke only stared at her in confused silence, she said in an exasperated tone, "I'm a ballerina."  
  
Twice Luke started to say something but changed his mind. Finely he settled on, "Nice costume."  
  
Lorelai cocked her head, gave him her sweet smile and said, "Thank you." 


	2. Gorilla My Dreams

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 2: Gorilla my Dreams  
  
Forty-five minutes later as Lorelai was walking into the front door of The Independence Inn, she was preoccupied with arrangements for the events scheduled at the Inn over the next week. The last thing she expected when she walked through the door, was a large furry gorilla with its arms raised jumping out and saying "GRRRAARRRRRGG!"   
  
Surprised, Lorelai dropped her briefcase, and jumped away from the ape with a startled, "Yaaaahhhhhh." As she stared at the gorilla just standing there with its' arms raised, she realized that she wasn't staring at some rabid animal that had escaped from the zoo, she was looking at someone in a gorilla costume.  
  
Getting her heart rate back under control Lorelai looked at the gorilla person and in a slightly annoyed tone asked, "Jeez, who's in there?"  
  
The gorilla replied but the mask muffled the response enough that it was undecipherable.  
  
Lorelai shook her head and said, "I didn't hear a word you said."  
  
The gorilla reached up and removed the costume's head, revealing a young man who said, "I'm sorry, Lorelai. It's me Tommy."  
  
Lorelai recognized the young college student that had been working part time at the Inn as a bellman. The boy looked slightly scared as he said, "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I guess the costume is a bit much huh?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at Tommy to put him at ease and said, "No, Tommy, the costume is fine. I just think it might be a good idea if you didn't go around scaring the guests, or me."  
  
Tommy nodded eagerly and said, "Right. Good idea." Noticing Lorelai's outfit, Tommy said, "I like your costume."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lorelai started to bend down and get her briefcase, but Tommy stopped her and said, "Oh, let me get it." The boy bent down to get the case, but the bulk of his costume prevented any easy retrieval. Eventually Tommy managed to recover the case but the comedy created in doing so made Lorelai forget any residual anger over his actions. Tommy gave the case to Lorelai and said, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks, Tommy."   
  
Lorelai walked to the registration desk where Michel, wearing one of his normal Italian suites, was standing deeply involved in sorting papers, "Morning, Michel," Lorelai said as she reached into her mail slot and got her messages.  
  
Michel's only response was to give a slight grunt without looking up from his work.  
  
Lorelai looked at Michel and said, "I see that we are in our typical outgoing mood this morning."  
  
Michel looked up from the papers and in a caustic tone said, "Leave me alone."  
  
Before Lorelai could respond, the phone next to Michel began to ring. Michel glanced at the phone then back at Lorelai, with an expression that asked, 'Do I have to?'  
  
Lorelai's only response was to stare back at Michel and raise her eyebrows once. Michel rolled his eyes, in protest, but picked up the phone and said, "Independence Inn, Michel speaking."  
  
Lorelai left Michel to handle the phone, and returned to her review of her messages, while she removed her coat and sat it on a nearby chair. After she finished reading, she looked up to see Michel staring at her with a grin like the very snobby cat that ate the canary.  
  
Lorelai looked back at him and asked, "What?"  
  
Still smiling, Michel replied, "I had no idea that you wanted to be the Tooth Fairy when you grew up."  
  
"I'm not the Tooth Fairy," Lorelai said. "I'm a ballerina."  
  
"You, a ballerina. I don't think zo," taunted the Frenchman.   
  
"Well, I see that you dressed up as annoying French guy," Lorelai retorted. "Oh wait, that's not a costume, that's just regular you."  
  
Michel ignored her and replied, "A Ballerina's every motion should say I'm full of grace and beauty. While your every movement says, follow me to the hoedown boys."  
  
"Ha!" Retorted Lorelai. "I happen to be very graceful and beautiful."  
  
"You are, are you?"  
  
"Yes I am. And to prove it I just may have to do a little ballerina performance for you later."  
  
"You," Michel said disbelievingly, "Are going to dance ballet for us. Oh dis ez something I must zee."  
  
"And you know what ballerina thingy I'm going to dance to?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
Lorelai smiled sardonically and taunted, "I'm going to dance to," she paused for dramatic effect before concluding, "Swan Lake."  
  
Michel paled slightly as the smirk fell from his face, "Dat ez not funny. You know I am terrified those loathsome creatures."  
  
"Swans, oh really," Lorelai replied innocently, "Did you know that I was thinking about getting a couple and let them roam around the lobby. I think the guests would like that. Don't you?"  
  
Michel grabbed the papers he had been sorting. Then he snarled at Lorelai, and said, "I hate you." He turned and stalked off."  
  
Lorelai almost didn't but she couldn't resist calling after him, "Or maybe two won't be enough. Maybe I'll get five or six." 


	3. Would You Perfer Carl Riner

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 3: Would you prefer Carl Riner  
  
Later that day Lorelai walked into the kitchen at the Inn calling out, "Sookie?"  
  
"Over here sweetie," Lorelai heard Sookie reply from over by the freezer.  
  
Lorelai walked towards the sound of her friend's voice and said, "Hey, Sookie, do you have the menu ready for the Elks dinner next week."  
  
Sookie stepped into view dressed as a pirate, complete with a scar on her face, and an eye patch. An accident earlier in the day had forced her to wear the patch above her eye. Sookie was holding a large bowl in one hand and stirring its contents with a wooden spoon in the other. She pointed with her shoulder and said, "It's over on the desk."  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai replied. As she retrieved the menu she asked, "How's your head?"  
  
Sookie stopped stirring and used the free hand to touch a spot on her head concealed by the bandana that was part of her costume. When the hand encountered her head, Sookie winched and said, "I think I'm going to have a bump."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," Lorelai apologized. "Now you know that I love you don't you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Good," Lorelai started, "so you know that I when I say that next year if you want to participate in the Halloween dress up, you might want to pick a costume that doesn't restrict your vision, I'm thinking about your best interest."  
  
Sookie nodded and said, "Yeah. I should have known better. You know that whole depth perception thing. Maybe next year I'll try your idea and dress as a fairy princess."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell people," Lorelai said sounding a little flustered. "That I am not a fairy princess, "I'm a…" Lorelai stopped when she saw the look on Sookie's face, and said, "Now you're teasing me, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, in that case I think maybe I'll see you later," Lorelai said with a friendly smile. "Bye sweetie. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai turned and walked from the kitchen into the lobby as she scanned the papers from Sookie. As she crossed the lobby, her foot unexpectantly encountered something on the floor. The unanticipated obstacle caused her to give out a surprised shout and to spill forward onto the ground. The papers she had been holding flew into the air and floated to the ground.  
  
She landed hard causing pain in her hands and knees, while dislodging her tiara and allowing her hair to fall forward over her face. Before she could stop herself she muttered, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!"  
  
She spent a few seconds on her hands and knees trying to determine which was damaged worse, her body or her dignity. From somewhere above her, a concerned but unfamiliar male voice asked, "Miss, are you alright?" Despite her injured pride, Lorelai couldn't help noticing that the voice sounded like a sexy version of that guy who did those car commercials a few years back. The one's that said, 'This changes everything'.  
  
With more anticipation that she was willing to admit, Lorelai slowly pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at the speaker. The image of the man standing above her did not disappoint. He appeared to be in his mid to late thirties, and had Brad Pitt's jaw, Matt Damon's smile, and George Clooney's eyes. Topping the man's Ocean's 11 face was short nearly jet-black hair. His hair had a slight wave, and just a few specks of grey that added character instead of making him look older.  
  
When she didn't answer the man again asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Lorelai straightened up so she was on her knees, and with a dismissive wave said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just clumsy."  
  
The man held out a hand to help her up and said, "I am so sorry about that. I'm afraid I left my briefcase sitting right in your path."  
  
Lorelai glanced at the offered left hand and noticed the absence of a ring. Smiling she took the proffered hand, and as the pretty man was helping her to her feet, she said, "No it's my fault. I should have been looking where I was going." After regaining her feet, she held onto the man's hand for a little longer than necessary.  
  
"No," the man responded, with a shake of his head. "I shouldn't have been so careless."  
  
Playfully Lorelai said, "You're right." She looked around and continued, "Maybe I should complain to the management." She paused a second then said, "Oh, wait. That'd be me."  
  
"So you are the manager of the inn?" The man asked.  
  
Lorelai smiled, held out her hand and said, "Yes I'm the General Manager, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
The man took her hand and said, "Pleased to meet you Lorelai. My name is Colin Fletcher, and may I say that you have an exceptional place here."  
  
Still holding Colin's hand she smiled and said, "That's very nice of you Mr. Fletcher. Are you checking in or out?"  
  
"I'm checking out, and please call me Colin."  
  
Lorelai looked disappointed and said, "I'm sorry to here that you're leaving us. I hope you enjoyed your stay."  
  
"I enjoyed it immensely. How could I not in such a nice place."  
  
Casually Lorelai gave her hair a little twirl that she had cultivated over the years, and said, "That's very kind of you. I'm glad you like it."  
  
Colin gave Lorelai a hundred teeth smile that caused her a slight flutter in her stomach, and said, "Yes I enjoyed my stay so much that I just finished making reservations to stay here next week when I'm back in the area."  
  
"Well, there's no higher complement that a repeat customer."  
  
"That's a real nice costume you have today," Colin said as his eyes traveled down then back up Lorelai's body.  
  
Lorelai noticed the way he took in her body and admired the way he managed to do it with more of an attitude of admiring a work of fine art, as opposed to making her feel like a slab of meat. Lorelai noted his method and thought to herself, 'This guy is good.'  
  
After completing his visual appraisal Colin continued, "I take it you're suppose to be a Ballerina."  
  
"Why does everyone think that…?" Lorelai stopped herself when Colin's words fully registered. She smiled and said, "That's right. How did you know?"  
  
Colin shrugged and explained, "I have nieces."  
  
Lorelai nodded as she smiled flirtatiously then said, "Well, I hope to see you next week then." She held out her hand and continued, "It was really nice to meet you Colin."   
  
Colin took her hand and held it in a firm grip, then said, "Pardon me if I'm being forward, but next week would you give me the pleasure of letting me take you to dinner?"  
  
Lorelai acted surprised and said, "Oh, that's very sweet of you to ask, Colin, but that's really not necessary."  
  
"Oh it's the least I could do after I nearly crippled you with my briefcase."  
  
Lorelai paused while she appeared to think about it. Then she smiled, and said, "Okay, but on one condition."  
  
"Anything you say."  
  
She pointed to his briefcase and playfully said, "You can't bring that thing along. I don't think that my dignity could take another spill like the last one."  
  
They spent the next couple of minutes finalizing plans, and saying goodbyes, then Lorelai glanced around the lobby and caught site of a gorilla near the door. "Tommy," she called across the lobby.  
  
The gorilla turned hurried across the lobby and said something that she couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Tommy, "Lorelai started, "could you help Mr. Fletcher with his luggage.  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself as she watched Colin's retreating form. Smiling, she continued to stare for half a moment after he walked through the door. Suddenly she turned and nearly ran for the door leading to the kitchen. Once through the door, she shouted excitedly, "Sookie, Sookie. You'll never guess what just happened…" 


	4. Trust Issues

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 4: Trust Issues  
  
Colin waited until the waiter remove his plate then asked, "So Lorelai, how long have you worked at the Inn?"  
  
Lorelai appeared to think about it for a moment then said, "Well, I started there when I was sixteen, so I guess that would be eighteen years."  
  
"Eighteen years," Colin replied in an impressed voice. "These days that's a long time to work in one place."  
  
"Well, I wasn't always the General Manager."  
  
"You weren't?" Colin said sounding appropriately impressed.  
  
"No," Lorelai responded sounding appropriately dismissive. "I started out as a maid, and then I was housekeeping lead, followed by supervisor. After that, I was a reservation clerk for three years. Then I was concierge, followed by assistant manager, night manager, and then manager. Then six years ago the owner decided that she didn't want to be involved in the day to day running of the Inn, so she moved to California. That's when I became General Manager."  
  
"Well, it sounds like you've done just about every job there is to do there," Colin replied. "You must really like working there."  
  
"Oh, I do," Lorelai nodded. "I was real lucky to find something that I'm good at, and I enjoy."  
  
"So, what's your favorite part," Colin asked sounding totally fascinated, "about running such a fabulous Inn?"  
  
Before Lorelai could answer, the waiter showed up with the coffee. After the waiter filled the cups with the dark ambrosia, Lorelai answered, "Probably organizing and running the big events."  
  
"What kind of events?"  
  
"You know, big dinners and lunches for both business and social gatherings, and of course the weddings."  
  
I can see why someone would want to have a wedding at your Inn," Colin said. "Do you get a lot?"  
  
Lorelai picked up her coffee then replied, "At least one a month, sometimes more. Several times we've had three during the same weekend. Once we did four weddings in one weekend." After sipping the coffee Lorelai asked, "Do you realize that we've spent the entire dinner talking about me?"  
  
Colin gave Lorelai an innocent smile that caused Lorelai another flutter in her stomach and asked, "We have?"  
  
"Yes we have. And while I happen to be one of my favorite subjects," Lorelai answered, "why don't we talk about something else for a while?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," Lorelai replied. "Why don't we talk about… You!"  
  
Colin shrugged and asked, "What would you like to know?"  
  
"Have you ever been married?"  
  
"Nope. Haven't found the right girl yet?"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Albany."  
  
"And what brings you to my little corner of the world?"  
  
"Well, after our previous fascinating discussions about you, I'm sure you'll find my little story very disappointing."  
  
"I'll take that chance."  
  
"Business," Colin answered. "I'm a senior account manager for a pipe manufacturing company In Albany. A regional bottling company is building a plant between here and Hartford. My company just got a huge contract to supply all the piping for the plant. This is the biggest contract my company has ever gotten, and we want things to run smoothly, so I'll be spending a lot of time on site, and at your Inn, to make sure that things run smoothly."  
  
"Well," Lorelai batted her eyes, "I find that very fascinating."  
  
"Really," Colin said sounding surprised.  
  
"No, not really," Lorelai said with a teasing smile.  
  
Colin smiled and said, "So I still find is amazing that you have an eighteen year old daughter. Tell me about her."  
  
Lorelai smiled and said, "Boy are you in for an earful, because if there's one thing I like talking about more than me, its' Rory."   
When they arrived back at the Inn, Colin parked his car next to Lorelai's Jeep. He turned to Lorelai and said, "Well here we are."  
  
"Yes, here we are," Lorelai replied with a coy smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
They silently looked at each for a moment before he said, "I guess that we've reached that awkward point at the end date of every first date."   
  
"You mean that point where you're afraid he might try and kiss you, but you're also afraid that he might not try and kiss you."  
  
"Yeah, that's the part I'm talking about, except I generally don't worry if 'HE' is going to kiss me."  
  
"And you're worried that he might try something," Lorelai said teasingly. "But you're also afraid he might not try…"  
  
Colin leaned forward cutting off her babble with a kiss that she responded to eagerly. After a few seconds, he pulled back slightly and softly said, "I've been thinking about doing that for a week."  
  
In a soft throaty voice Lorelai asked, "Was it as good as you expected?"  
  
Colin raised his eyebrows and replied, "Better."  
  
"Good answer." Lorelai leaned forward, placing her hand behind Colin's head and pulled his head forward until their lips met in a kiss that started gently but quickly built in intensity.   
  
After a moment Lorelai reluctantly pulled back and said, "I should probably be going."  
  
Colin sat back into his seat, and asked, "Why don't you come in for a drink? I have a mini-bar and an expense account."  
  
Lorelai smiled at him and said, "That's very tempting, but I don't think that'd be a good idea."  
  
Colin faked a hurt look and asked, "What, don't you think you can trust me?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head and replied, "Actually it's more a matter of not being sure if I can trust myself."  
  
Colin shrugged and said, "I'll take that as a complement."  
  
Lorelai turned away from him and nodded, "You should."  
  
"I have a dinner meeting tomorrow," Colin ventured, "But perhaps we could go out again the night after."   
  
Lorelai looked disappointed and said, "No, Friday I have…" Lorelai paused before continuing, "Family commitments."  
  
Colin nodded in understanding and said, "Well I'll be back next week, if you're interested."  
  
Turning back to him Lorelai batted her eyes and said, "I think I can free up some time." 


	5. The Third Degree From Emily

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 5: The Third Degree from Emily  
  
At the sound of the ringing phone, Lorelai looked up from the work schedule she was adjusting. Seeing that the only other person at the counter was waiting on a customer, she answered the phone, "Independence Inn. Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Lorelai, why didn't you call me back last night?" Asked the voice coming through the phone.  
  
Lorelai bit back the first thing that came to mind. Instead she said, "Hi, Mom. It's nice to talk to you too."  
  
"I even left a message on that silly machine this time. But I see it didn't do any good."  
  
"Sorry, mom, "Lorelai apologized, "but it was very late when I got in last night. I didn't think you'd still be up." Feeling the frustration building Lorelai used her free hand to push her hair behind one ear and said, "I was planning on calling you today."  
  
"It's 2:30 in the afternoon. When was this alleged call going to take place?" Emily asked accusingly.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, but it's been real busy today," Lorelai explained as one of the bellmen handed her a note. Lorelai scanned the note, and signed it. As she handed the note back to the bellman she continued, "I just haven't had a chance to call." Lorelai took a deep breath then said, "But I'm here now mom. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well it's a good thing that what I needed to talk to you about wasn't an emergency. You know it's very rude not to return a simple phone call."  
  
"Mom," Lorelai started, "did you have something you needed to talk to me about, or is this call just to lecture me about my bad manners."  
  
"What were you doing anyway?" Emily asked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well can I at least know what kept my only daughter out till all hours of the night, and prevented her from extending the basic courtesy of returning a phone call."  
  
"Mom, I thirty-five years old, and the last time I checked the state of Connecticut considers me an adult. Which means that I don't have to account for my whereabouts to my mother."  
  
Lorelai heard her mother sigh before she said, "No you don't have to tell me where you were."  
  
"Thank you, mother."  
  
"But I can't imagine what horrible thing that a grown woman could have been doing that she would be so embarrassed that she couldn't tell her mother."  
  
Lorelai covered her eyes with her hand before she said, "I am not embarrassed about anything. I just…"  
  
"Well then why don't you tell me?" Emily sighed. "As you so often point out, I have no life, so I fail to see why you deny me the opportunity to live vicariously through you."  
  
Amazed at the manner in which her mother combined sarcasm, and guilt, Lorelai gave in and said, "Alright I give up, mom. I was on a date."  
  
Sensing freshly drawn blood, Emily said, "Oh really. Isn't that nice"  
  
Annoyed for letting her mother get to her, Lorelai replied, "I suppose so."  
  
"So who was he?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who was this man who kept you out all night?" Emily paused before she hurriedly asked, "It was a man wasn't it?"  
  
"What!?!" Lorelai asked in a shocked tone. "Of course it was with a man."  
  
Lorelai noticed that her reply had drawn the attention of several people near the desk. Embarrassed, she lowered her gaze.  
  
Really getting into the flow, Emily said, "Because if you were on a date with, someone other than a man, that might explain why you were so hesitant…"  
  
"Mom," Lorelai tried to interrupt.  
  
Emily ignored her and continued, "…about telling me where you were last night. Now, you may not think so…"  
  
"Mooom."  
  
"…but I happen to be very progressive in my thinking. And I can understand…."  
  
"Mooooo-om"  
  
"…that you may not be ready to tell your father and I about something like this. However, when you are ready to, what is it they say… 'Come out of the closet', we'll still love you, and will support whatever lifestyle you choose for yourself."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Yes, Lorelai?" Emily asked as if she had no idea why her daughter would be upset."  
  
"Mom, I had a date with a man," Lorelai stated. "Now wasn't there something you needed to talk to me about."  
  
"Oh, yes," Emile answered. "Your father is flying in a little later that originally planed tomorrow, and I was wondering if you and Rory would be willing to wait till 7:30 for dinner."  
  
"That's it. That's what was so important that you had to call me at work, in the middle of the day to talk about."  
  
"Yes, that was it."  
  
"Why couldn't you have called me at home tonight?"  
  
"Well how was I to know if you were going to be home tonight, or if you would be out with your girlfriend?"  
  
"Whatever, mom," Lorelai gave up. "7:30 is fine. Is that it?"  
  
"That was all I needed."  
  
"Okay, then. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Goo…" was all Emily managed to say before Lorelai thumbed the button to disconnect the phone.  
  
As she sat down the phone, a customer stepped up to Lorelai and started to ask a question. Before he could begin to ask, Lorelai smiled and asked, "Could you wait just a minute?" When the customer nodded, Lorelai looked around the lobby. When she spotted a young girl with short blond hair, she called out, "Kristi, Could you come here a moment."  
  
Kristi quickly stepped up to Lorelai and said, "Yes Ma'am?"  
  
Lorelai put on her best fake smile and asked, "Could you help this gentleman. I have to check on… something."  
  
Not waiting for a reply Lorelai turned and headed for the kitchen, as Kristi turned to the customer, and said, "What can I do for you sir?"  
  
Lorelai quickly crossed the lobby and entered the kitchen, where Sookie was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork. Sookie looked up and said, "Hey there."  
  
Without breaking stride or even acknowledging Sookie, Lorelai strode across the kitchen to the large walk in freezer. Once she reached the freezer, she stopped long enough to reach out for the handle and open the door. When the door was open, Lorelai walked into the freezer and slammed the door behind her, leaving Sookie staring after her.   
  
After a moment, Sookie could hear the muffled sounds of someone yelling in frustration from inside the freezer. Nodding slightly, Sookie stood up from her paperwork and walked to the coffee pot. After filling a cup, she walked to the freezer.  
  
She arrived at the freezer just as slightly chilled Lorelai stepped out. Sookie handed her the cup full of hot coffee and in a sympathetic voice asked, "Let me guess. You just talked to your mother?" 


	6. The Spoils Go to Victor

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 6: The Spoils go to Victor  
  
As Lorelai and Rory got out of the jeep at Rory's grandparents house, Lorelai asked, "So, do you think if we got back in the car, and went home we could convince them that we couldn't make it because we had a flat tire, or the carburetor had a broken whatsit?"  
  
Rory looked at her mother and said, "Lorelai, stop your whining right this instant."  
  
"But mommy..."  
  
"I mean it," Rory said trying to sound stern.  
  
Lorelai joined Rory in front of the jeep and said, "But mommy, I don't wanna go. Everyone's always picks on me, and I never have any fun."  
  
"You just have to learn that sometimes you have to do things that aren't fun." Rory took Lorelai's arm and began to guide her towards the front door of the Gilmore house. "Besides every week you always complain about having dinner with your parents, but you always have a real good time."  
  
Lorelai stopped walking, turned towards Rory and said, "Okay what dinners have you been going to these last three years, because it must not have been the same ones as me?"  
  
Rory shrugged and said, "Well you seemed to be trying to take a trip to denial land about faking car trouble, so I thought maybe I could use that to convince you that we'll have a nice dinner."  
  
"Huh," Lorelai replied. "How's that working out?"  
  
"Not so good."  
  
"Imagine that," Lorelai mused. As they reached the door, Lorelai balked and said, "I can't do it. You ring the bell."  
  
"Look at it this way," Rory, said as she rang the bell. "The sooner we go in, the sooner we can eat, and the sooner we can leave."  
  
Before her mother could respond the door opened revealing an older man dressed in a white waistcoat, and black slacks, He was a little shorter than Rory, plump around the middle, and had a balding white head. The man smiled pleasantly and said, "Ah, you must be Lorelai, and Rory." The man stepped back to allow the girls to enter, as he said, "My name is Victor, you parents chef. It's so nice to meet you."   
  
The girls glanced at each other, then with a shrug Lorelai smiled and waved Rory to precede her. Once they were inside Victor closed the door and asked with a smile that made it hard not to like him, "May I take your coats."  
  
As they took off their coats Victor continued, "Your mother called to say that you father's plane got in a little late. However, he had arrived, and they were on their way. She said you should make yourselves comfortable, and they would join you shortly."  
  
"Thank you, Victor," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"I hope you girls are hungry," Victor said. "I got a new recipe for Chicken Marcella from the food channel. I've made a couple of improvements, and I think you'll be quite pleased if I do say so myself."  
  
Lorelai smiled at Victor and said, "Well one thing about us that we're always hungry. I can't wait to try your Chicken Marcella."  
  
Victor excused himself and Lorelai followed Rory into the family room. Lorelai handed Rory a glass filled with ice and soda. She was just pulling the cork from a bottle of wine, when they heard the front door open and her parents enter the house. A moment later Emily Gilmore entered the room followed closely by her husband Richard.  
  
"Hi Grandma, Grandpa," Rory said standing up giving her grandfather a hug.  
  
After pleasant greetings were exchanged all around, Lorelai who was still standing by the Liquor cart, asked, "Can I get either of you something to drink?"  
  
"Why thank you, Lorelai," Richard answered pleasantly, "I'll have a scotch."  
  
"Coming right up. How bout you mom?"  
  
"Scotch will be fine. Thank you, Lorelai."  
  
As Emily and Richard sat down, Rory stepped over by her mother to help her carry the drinks. With her back to her grandparents she softy said, "See everyone is being real nice. I'm sure that we'll all have a pleasant evening."  
  
"Are you willing to put money on that?" Lorelai inquired softly.  
  
Rory appeared to think about the question for a second then answered, "Nope." 


	7. Changes in Latitude

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 7: Changes in Latitude  
  
As Victor took away her dinner plate Lorelai looked at him and said, "You were right Victor, the Chicken Marcella was excellent."  
  
"Yes it was really good," Rory echoed.  
  
Victor smiled and replied, "I'm glad you liked it  
  
"I've always wanted to be able to say something like I can make a great Chicken Marcella," said Lorelai.  
  
"Its' really easy, Miss Gilmore," Victor said as he cleared Richard's plate. "I'd be happy to share the recipe if you would like to try it yourself."  
  
"Pfffhhht!" Everyone turned to look at Rory who was taking a drink as Victor made his offer. Despite her efforts, Rory couldn't suppress the laughter while she had a mouth full or liquid with obvious results. Smiling and coughing Rory wiped her face with her napkin. Finally, from behind the napkin she was able to say, "Sorry," despite the fact that she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
Lorelai glared at Rory before turning back to Victor and saying, "As you might be able to tell from my daughter's reaction, I don't cook. But thank you for the offer."  
  
"You're welcome, Miss," Victor said as he took the last of the dinner dishes from the table. Let me know if you change your mind." Victor turned to Emily and asked, "Would you like me to bring in desert now ma'am?"  
  
"That would be fine Victor."  
  
After the desert and coffee had been served Emily said "So, Lorelai, tell us about your new gentlemen friend."  
  
Rory's fork stopped halfway to her mouth as she waited to see how her mother would react to her grandmother asking a question, that Lorelai was sure to consider none of Emily's business.  
  
Lorelai glared at her mother for a long moment before she said, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You were right mom when we talked on the phone yesterday." Lorelai sat down her fork and put her hands in her lap before she continued, "Mom. Dad. I've decided to become a lesbian."   
  
Lorelai found the reactions from around the table at her revelation were varied but satisfying. Rory managed to stifle the laugh that tried to escape, but she was forced to hide her smile behind her hand. Emily closed her eyes, shook her head and looked displeased.   
  
Her father's reaction was the best. He dropped his fork and stared at Lorelai with eyes almost as big as the dish that held his desert, and he managed to say, "What...? When…? What…?"  
  
Lorelai looked at her father and smiled, "Relax dad. I'm just joking."  
  
Richard stared at his daughter for a moment then said, "Lorelai, what on earth could have caused you to say something like that? I can't tell you how inappropriate a comment like that is. Especially in front of Rory. I am shocked."  
  
Lorelai looked at her father and with a straight face said, "Well, there's a shock."  
  
Before Richard could respond, Emily cut in, "I'm afraid this is my fault ,Richard."  
  
Lorelai turned to her mother and said, "Now that's something that I never thought I'd hear you say."  
  
"How could this possibly be your fault, Emily?" Asked Richard.  
  
Emily recounted her phone conversation with Lorelai the previous day, concluding with, "I should have known that Lorelai would take a little teasing and throw it back in my face at the first opportunity."  
  
"How did this become my fault?" Lorelai wondered aloud.  
  
"Go ahead," Emily, retorted. "Explain to me how this is all my fault."  
  
Rory looked between the two elder Gilmore women, and tried to defuse the building argument, by saying, "Did I mention I have a big Chem test next week?"  
  
"I'm not the one who was prying into your business," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Prying! Can't a mother take an interest in the man her daughter has been dating?" Emily asked.  
  
"Who I do or do not date is my business, and you'll find out when I'm ready to tell you," Lorelai countered.  
  
"I think it going to be a really hard test," Rory tried to interject.  
  
Ignoring Rory, Emily said, "Which will be on your first anniversary, if past experience says anything."  
  
"I wondered when you were going to bring up Max," Lorelai replied. "I admit that I should have mentioned him to you sooner, and I'm sorry about that. But this is different."  
  
"Okay then, how long do I have to wait, to find out about the mysterious love life of Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that it will be after more that one date." When Emily didn't respond, Lorelai continued, "That's right, we've only been out once. I'm not even sure if one date counts as dating."  
  
Emily was quite for a moment, then asked, "One date?" When Lorelai nodded, Emily asked, "So you're not going to see this man again?"  
  
Lorelai was quiet for a second, then with slight hesitation said, "No, we're supposed to go out again next week."  
  
"So you are dating this man," Emily stated. "What does he do?"  
  
Rory sighed and rested her chin in her hand, and said, "How about those Yankees." 


	8. A Case of the Creeps

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 8: A Case of the Creeps  
  
The following Tuesday afternoon Lorelai was working with her back to the counter when she heard a highly anticipated voice say, "Excuse me, but I wanted to complain that my pillows have lost all their fluff."  
  
Smiling she turned around and said, "Mr. Fletcher, It's good to see you again."  
  
Colin smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Lorelai saw Michel look at her curiously. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling having his eyes on her. Smiling in a very friendly manner, Lorelai stepped up to Colin and held out her hand. As he reached out for her hand, she was surprised how much she anticipated his touch.  
  
He took her hand leaning forward to kiss her. The inappropriateness of kissing a man in front of the staff and guests of the Inn, caused Lorelai a moment of panic. She held up her hand stopping him before could get close, which caused Colin to look at her confused.   
  
She felt like all the eyes in the lobby were on them as she led Colin to the relative privacy of the sofas in the center of the lobby. Once the were seated she gave him an apologetic smile, and said, "Sorry about that, but I think it might give the guests the wrong idea if the see the woman who is suppose to be running this place, kiss you the way I wanted."  
  
Colin looked around the lobby as he said, "I'm sorry, I never thought about that." He paused raising his eyebrows and said, "We could always go to my room."  
  
Lorelai smiled at him and said, "Hmmm, very tempting, but I don't think I that would be a good example to set for the staff, and boy do I sound like my father."  
  
"So, are we still on for tomorrow night?" Colin asked.  
  
Lorelai looked excited and replied, "I sure hope so."  
  
"Dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"What do you want to see?"  
  
"Ooo, have you seen My Big fat Greek Wedding?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Colin shook his head and asked, "No, but I heard it was real funny."  
  
Lorelai frowned and said, "Okay then let's not go see that."  
  
Colin looked confused and said, "Since I haven't seen the movie that everyone says is real funny, we shouldn't see it. What's wrong with this picture?"  
  
"It's simple," Lorelai replied. "I've seen it twice, and everyone knows the best part of seeing a movie after the first time is mocking it. And if you haven't seen the movie you'll be so busy trying to hear the movie, that you won't be listening to my mockery." Lorelai shook her head and continued, "And I can't do my best mocking if you're not paying attention."  
  
"Whatever you say," Colin said still a bit confused. "I'll check the papers and come up with some alternatives."  
  
"Hmmm, alternatives. I'm a big fan of variety," Lorelai said slightly suggestively.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Colin responded with a smile. "So how was your weekend?"  
  
"Saturday and Sunday were great."  
  
"What about Friday? Didn't you say you had some family commitments Friday night?" Colin inquired.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and replied, "Actually I would like to have some members of my family committed. Know anyone who can arrange that?"  
  
"Sorry, not really my area of expertise," Colin answered. "Why what happened?"  
  
"We had dinner at my parents, which as usual meant that the dinner table was replaced with a boxing ring, and then my mother and I go twenty rounds." Lorelai explained.  
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
Lorelai shook her head, and said, "No it really is." Lorelai put a hand on Colin's and continued, "But let's not talk about my mother because I'm in a good mood, and I want to stay that way."  
  
"So, why the good mood?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged and said evasively, "Hmm, don't know. Just am."   
  
Colin glanced around the lobby, leaned close and softly asked, "So do you think it would totally ruin your reputation if I gave you just a little kiss."  
  
Lorelai looked around then said, "I suppose not, as long as you behave yourself."  
  
Colin looked solemn as he said, "I am always a perfect gentlemen."  
  
Lorelai leaned towards Colin as she said softly, "Not all the time I hope."   
  
Lorelai closed her eyes as they the gently kissed him in a way that she thought even her mother wouldn't consider improper. Then on second thought, she decided her mother would probably think that any public display of affection would be distasteful. But on third thought Lorelai decided that she didn't give a damn what her mother thought.  
  
Lorelai pulled back opening her eyes just in time to see Rory walk in the front door of the Inn, followed closely by Lane. Obviously Rory had seen her kissing Colin, because she immediately did an about face and headed back out the door.  
  
Lorelai quickly stood, stepped towards the door and called out, "Rory."   
  
Rory stopped, turned around and looked slightly embarrassed as she walked towards Lorelai. "Hi mom."  
  
Lorelai walked towards Rory, meeting her halfway between the door and the couch. They exchanged kisses on the cheek, and then Lorelai said, "Hi Sweetie. Lane?"  
  
"Hi mom. Sorry if I interrupted anything," Rory apologized.  
  
Lorelai waved her off and said, "No your fine. What are you doing here?"  
  
Rory hesitated before she said, "You said if I came by after school, I could borrow the car so Lane and I could go CD shopping."  
  
"Oh that's right," Lorelai said. She noticed Rory give a quick glance at Colin who had stepped up beside her. "Oh, excuse me. Colin this is my daughter Rory, and her friend Lane. Girls, this is Colin Fletcher."  
  
Colin and the two girls exchanged greetings, and then turning on the charm Colin said, "Rory is nice to meet you. Your mom's told me so many amazing things about you."  
  
Rory blushed slightly, as she looked away and said, "Well, my mom sometimes exaggerates."  
  
"I'm sure that you're being modest."  
  
They stood in uncomfortably silence for a moment, before Lorelai said, "Well, let me get you the keys."  
  
As Lorelai stepped away, Rory watched Colin's gaze follow her mother. Almost as soon as Lorelai had stepped away, his whole body language seemed to change. Rory had trouble nailing it down, but the look was almost predatory. Rory watched as his eyes traveled up and down Lorelai's retreating body. The way he looked at her mother caused a creepy feeling in her stomach, and forced her to look away.  
  
Shortly Lorelai returned with the keys. She handed them to Rory and said, "Here you go, kiddo. You guys have fun."  
  
"Thanks mom," Rory looked at Colin and noticed that whatever she had seen in him earlier that had caused her distress had gone. She nodded at him, and said, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Fletcher."   
  
"It was nice meet you Rory, Lane."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Bye hon. Luke's for dinner tonight."  
  
"Sounds good." Rory said as she turned and headed for the door with Lane close behind. On the way out Rory had to fight her urge to run from the lobby. 


	9. Lettuce Me

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 9: Lettuce Me.  
  
Two days later Lorelai, wearing jeans, her red parka, and a ski cap, walked into Luke's diner. She looked around and saw Rory sitting at a table by the window, working on her homework. She saw Luke in the other corner waiting on a customer. She waved to Luke, then walked over to Rory's table and sat down across from her, and said, "Hey."  
  
Rory looked up from her homework, and said, "Hi mom." As Lorelai took off her parka Rory glanced at the ski cap then asked, "What is that you're wearing?"  
  
"My blue turtleneck," Lorelai responded pointing at her sweater.  
  
"I mean the hat," Rory said indicating the ski cap Lorelai wore which was black and had the word "Princess" spelled out in silver sequins.  
  
Lorelai pulled the cap off, looked at it and said, "I know, it's great isn't it? Sookie got it for me. Sorta a joke about my Halloween costume."  
  
Rory was about to respond, when Luke walked up holding a large green mug in one hand, and the coffee pot in the other." Coffee?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke, and said, "I'll have a double."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes as he sat the mug in front of her and filled it. As he refilled Rory's cup he said, "I'm afraid that I only have one burger, so one of you will have to eat something healthy tonight."  
  
"How could you be out of burgers?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I d'know," Luke shrugged, "I think they said something about the cows being on strike."  
  
Lorelai turned back to Rory, and asked, "Double topping pepperoni pizza and a movie?"  
  
Rory started closing her books and asked, "How about Addams Family?"  
  
Lorelai looked seriously at Rory and asked, "One or two?"  
  
Rory gave Lorelai a duh expression, and replied, "One."  
  
Nodding Lorelai said, "The one where Wednesday was funny."  
  
Rory started to put her books away as she said, "That's the one."  
  
As Lorelai started to put on her jacket, Luke said, "Alright, I lied I've got plenty of burgers, I was just trying to get at least one of you to eat something healthy for a change."  
  
Lorelai glanced at Rory, who nodded back. As Rory began to unpack her books, Lorelai sat back down and asked, "Why did you of all people think we would fall for that?"  
  
Luke shrugged and said, "Temporary lapse of judgment."  
  
Lorelai arched her eyebrows and said, "I'll say."  
  
Luke looked back at her and said in a deadpan voice, "But in my defense I would like to say that I only did it because I'm your friend, and I care."  
  
Lorelai looked back in faux surprised and said, "You do? That's so sweet." She turned to Rory and asked, "Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Rory nodded and replied, "That's sweet." She turned to Luke and teased, "Luke you care. That is so sweet."  
  
"What can I say," Luke answered. "I'm a caring guy." Pointing at the girls with his pen he asked, "Burgers, and fries?"  
  
"Yes please," echoed the girls.  
  
As Luke turned away, Lorelai stopped him and said, "And to show you how much I appreciate you caring enough about our health, that you'd lie to us and try to get us to eat something that was really gross, I'm going to let you put a piece of lettuce on my burger."  
  
Still in his best deadpan voice, but with just a touch of sarcasm Luke replied, "I'm touched."  
  
As Luke turned and started to walk away, Lorelai called, "Oh, Luke?"  
  
Without stopping or turning around, Luke called back, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that the lettuce is far away from the burger."  
  
Lorelai turned back to Rory and said, "We get such good service here. Maybe we should come here more often." 


	10. The Wedding Viewer

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 10: The Wedding Viewer  
  
As Rory poured ketchup onto her fries, she asked, "So, aaa… How was your date last night?"  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter curiously and said, "Fine. Why?"  
  
"What, I can't ask about your date?" Rory replied.  
  
"No, it's not that you can't, its' more like you don't."  
  
"Well, I thought I would start." Rory replied. "I'm mean you always want to know about my dates."  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory shrugged and replied, "I don't know, where did you go?"  
  
"Dinner. Movie," Lorelai answered as she spread mustard on her bun.  
  
Rory nodded as she finished a fry, and then asked, "What'd you see."  
  
"Well I thought about Greek wedding, but he hadn't seen it."  
  
With a knowing nod, Rory responded, "Can't do that. It ruins the mocking."  
  
That's exactly what I said," Lorelai said pointing at Rory with a fry. "So we saw Sweet Home Alabama."  
  
"Hmm, Another wedding movie, interesting. How was it?"  
  
Let me tell you, that movie is full of mocking potential," Lorelai answered.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait."  
  
They ate quietly for a while until Rory ventured, "So… are you guys going out again?"  
  
Lorelai finished a mouthful of food, and then nodded saying, "Yeah, next week."  
  
"So, I guess you really like this guy?"  
  
"Lorelai smiled happily and replied, "Yeah. He makes me feel special."  
  
Rory looked down at her plate and said in a not very convincing voice, "That's, really great."  
  
Lorelai returned her burger to her plate and asked, "Rory, sweetie, what's the matter?"  
  
Rory's glance shot up in an expression that made Lorelai think of a deer caught in headlights. Rory was quiet for a moment then said, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."  
  
Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Rory and said, "And the award for the most unconvincing denial goes to…"  
  
Rory shook her head and said, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Lorelai leaned closer and said, "Rory, mommy may be a little slow at times, but she can usually tell when something's bothering you."  
  
"No, really. Everything's fine."  
  
Lorelai frowned and said, "Rory you know you can tell me anything."  
  
Rory bit her lip, as she pondered her response for a moment, Before she could reply Luke showed up to refill their coffee cups, and asked, "You guys going to need anything else?"  
  
Lorelai glanced at Rory then said, "Yeah, We'd like two pieces of that chocolate cake, to go."  
  
Luke started to say something, but Lorelai interrupted him saying, "I know what you are going to say, but before you do, I'd like to point out that I actually ate the lettuce you brought. See, all gone."  
  
"Huh," Luke said looking at Lorelai's plate. "So I don't suppose if I checked your purse or maybe your pocket's I'd find a napkin with a piece of lettuce folded up inside."  
  
Lorelai looked guilty away from Luke, and said, "No, of course not."  
  
Luke gave her a doubtful look, and said, "That's what I thought. Okay, two pieces of chocolate cake. I'll be back."  
  
Lorelai turned back to Rory, but before she could speak, Rory said, "Okay, I'll tell you." Rory looked around, then said, "But not here, okay."  
After a quick stop at the market, the girls were walking home. As they passed by Sookie, and Jackson's street Lorelai asked, "Rory, does this have anything to do with Max? Or maybe your dad?"  
  
"What? No, no. Nothing like that."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai nodded.  
  
They walked in silence for a few moments longer, until Lorelai put her arm around Rory's shoulder then said, "Since we were talking about Colin and me, I assume that this has something to do with him, or him and me."  
  
Lorelai felt a slight shrug, but Rory was silent for a moment longer. Eventually Rory sighed and said, "I… I just don't want you to be mad at me."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, no. I'll never be mad at you for telling me how you feel."  
  
Rory nodded, then said, "Its' just that… He gives me a weird feeling."  
  
"Who does? Colin? I know it was uncomfortable when you and Lane walked in on us kissing in the lobby at the Inn. I'm sorry about that," Lorelai apologized. "That's why I always tried to keep my dates away from you."  
  
They were passing Babett's house, as Rory said, "No, I don't mind you dating. I think you should date who ever you want…"  
  
"But…" Lorelai prompted as they started up their front steps.  
  
Rory was quite as they approached the front door. As Lorelai put her key into the lock, Rory started, "It's just that Colin…"  
  
Lorelai held the door open for Rory, to enter, and then she followed. When the door was closed, and they started to remove their gloves and coats, Lorelai said, "Go ahead, honey. It's okay."  
  
Rory put her coat on the coat rack then turned to Lorelai with apologetic eyes, and said, "He just really, really creeps me out." 


	11. Excuse e, were you looking at my mommy's...

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 11: Excuse me were you looking at my mommy's ass  
  
In the middle of the following morning, Lorelai walked into the kitchen at the inn. She walked up to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. She looked around and saw Sookie cutting some carrots at the far end of the table. She walked up to her friend and said, "Hey, Sookie."  
  
"Hey, there." Sookie picked up a piece of one of the carrots that she had been slicing and offered it to Lorelai.  
  
"No thanks," Lorelai said as she sat on a stool near Sookie.  
  
Sookie returned the carrot to the pile with the other slices as she looked at the tall brunette. Finally, she asked, "What's the matter sweetie?"  
  
Lorelai took a sip of her coffee then answered, "I had this really weird conversation with Rory last night."  
  
"Oh my god," Sookie gasped. "Is it something at school? I bet those kids are being mean again."  
  
Lorelai shook her head and said, "No it's nothing like that. The other day she walked in and caught Colin and I kissing."  
  
Sookie wiped her hands on her apron and asked, "Well, were you kissing, or were you 'Kissing'?" She emphasized the last word by drawing quotation marks in the air.  
  
"No it was just a little hello kiss. But since then she's been acting a little weird."  
  
"Well it's normal for kids to feel weird seeing a parent like that"  
  
Lorelai shook her head, and said, "I don't think that's it. We've talked about that before and I think she's old enough to handle that."  
  
Sookie picked up a piece of carrot as she asked, "So what did Rory say when you asked her."  
  
"The other day after Rory saw us kissing, I introduced Colin to Rory and Lane. Then I left them alone while I got the car keys for Rory." Lorelai paused to take another sip of her coffee then said, "She said that he looked at me in a way that that really gave her the creeps."  
  
"Looked at you how?"  
  
"From Rory's description it sounded like he was checking me out."  
  
"Oh but that's just guys," Sookie said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I told her that."  
  
Sookie got a glint in her eye as she smiled, and said, "But you know sometimes when the right guy looks at you like that, its' kind of sexy."  
  
Lorelai smiled back and said, "I know that too, but I did not tell that to Rory." Then the smile left her face as she continued, "But she says this is different."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Sookie asked. "Are you going to ask Colin?"  
  
"Yeah right," Lorelai replied. "What am I going to ask him, Hey were you checkin out my ass in front of my daughter?"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Lorelai starred quietly at her coffee for a moment, before answering, "I don't know." Lorelai thought for another moment before she put down her coffee and said, "You're probably right. Rory's just a little freaked out seeing her mom kissing some strange man. I mean I would know if there was something creepy about Colin, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
"Besides," Lorelai started, "I've got the big date planed for next week."  
  
"You mean…"  
  
Lorelai smirked and said, "Yep." Then both women fell into knowing giggles. 


	12. No Speeding Tonight

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 12: No speeding tonight  
  
Colin opened the passenger door to his car for Lorelai. When she was seated, he closed the door, walked around to the side, and got in, closing the door, "That was really great restaurant. Thank you for suggesting it."  
  
Lorelai smiled and said, "Hey if there's one thing I know about it's where to get the best food."  
  
"No argument from me," Colin replied. He looked at his watch and said, "And we've got plenty of time to make it to the movies."  
  
He put the keys into the ignition but before he could start the car, Lorelai stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Before we head to the movies I have something for you."  
  
Colin looked on confused as he watched Lorelai open her purse and pull out a small gold box about the size of an index card and 3/4 of an inch thick, wrapped with a red ribbon.  
  
When Lorelai handed him the box he asked, "Lorelai, what's this?"  
  
"It's something we call a present. It's a small token often exchanged between friends to mark special occasions, or sometimes just because one of the friends feels like it."  
  
Colin took the box from Lorelai and asked, "Is tonight some kind of special occasion, that calls for a gift, that I wasn't aware of, because in Albany we usually wait till the fourth date before we exchange gifts. But I would feel real bad if I missed something that you guys do here in Connecticut."  
  
"Well, if you don't want it…" Lorelai let the thought hang.  
  
"No, no, this is great. Thank you." He leaned towards her and they met in a kiss that quickly built in intensity. After a moment, they parted for air, and Colin asked, "Why don't we go back to my room so I can thank you properly?"  
  
"I am so sorry, but you know I can't do that."  
  
Colin sounded a little disappointed as he said, "I know, I know. You have to sit an example to your staff, but…"  
  
Lorelai stopped him with a finger to his lips. When she had his attention, she said, "Thank you for being so understanding, and patient." Colin started to speak, but she interrupted saying, "Before you say anything else, why don't you open your gift."  
  
Colin shrugged and slid the ribbon that held the box closed off the box. Once the ribbon was clear he pulled the lid off revealing a layer of cotton padding, with a small piece of plastic about the size, and shape of a credit card. Instead of some bank's logo and a long string of numbers, this card had the word Travers in stylized green letters printed across it."  
  
Confused, Colin picked up the card and looked at it for a moment, turning it over in his hand. After a moment he looked at Lorelai and said, "You know one of things I love about you is your wacky sense of, well, everything, but I have to say that I don't get this one."  
  
Lorelai smiled sexily at Colin and said in a slightly husky voice, "That happens to be a key card, that is used by the Travers Inn which is about a five minute drive from here." Colin started to smile as Lorelai continued, "And this particular card happens to go to room 226. I understand that it is a very nice room, and I thought you might want to…" Lorelai dropped her voice a notch lower and concluded, "Check it out."  
  
As Colin quickly reached for the keys and started the car, he said, "I think it would be fascinating to see room 226 at the Travers Inn."  
  
Before he could put the car in gear, Lorelai teased, "Okay, but remember there is no speeding."  
  
Colin looked at her then reached out to pull her into a hungry kiss. After a moment, Colin pulled back, and breathlessly said, "Okay, so how about I speed just a little bit."  
  
Lorelai nodded eagerly. "Good idea." 


	13. Morning Glory

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 13: Morning Glory.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory's plate and asked, "So are you going to eat your last piece of bacon?"  
  
Rory looked sternly at her mother and said, "You keep your hands away from my bacon."  
  
"Well, it looked like you weren't going to eat it."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory apologized, "but I really need to finish this proposal for the supplemental student council meeting this afternoon, or I'll have to listen to Paris complain about how she is the only one who cares about getting anything done. And if I'm going to get through that meeting I'm going to need all the nutrition that I can get, and that includes my bacon."  
  
"Well, have heart Missy, because tonight you have going to dinner at the grandparents house to look forward to. And you remember what the best part about that is?"  
  
Rory smiled at her mom and said, "That would be the leaving."  
  
Lorelai started to reply but stopped when suddenly Rory got a slightly panicked look on her face. "Rory, is something the matter?"  
  
Rory didn't answer but Lorelai realized that Rory was staring past her. Lorelai turned to see what had spooked Rory. She smiled at the man she saw walking towards her, "Colin, what are you doing here?"  
  
Colin was pulling off his gloves as he said, "Well you always talk so much about this place, I decided to check it out." He leaned down and gave Lorelai a quick kiss, then turned to the younger Gilmore and said, "Morning, Rory."  
  
Rory recovered enough to say, "Hi Mr. Fletcher."  
  
Colin turned back to Lorelai and asked, "Would the two of you mind if I joined you."  
  
"No, I'm glad you came by," Lorelai smiled.  
  
Without waiting for a response from Rory, he pulled out a chair and sat down. He grabbed the menu and asked, "So what's good here?"  
  
"Oh, just about everything."  
  
As Colin scanned the menu, Rory started to put away her books and papers. "I better get going. I don't want to miss the bus."  
  
Lorelai glanced at her watch noting that is was at least ten minutes before Rory had to worry about the bus. Before she could say anything, Rory was putting on her jacket. "Mom, you can have my bacon if you like."  
  
Lorelai started to say something, but something in Rory's look told her not to push the issue. Rory stepped around the table, kissed her mother on the cheek and said, "Bye, mom. See you tonight."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
"Good bye, Mr. Fletcher."  
  
"Please call me Colin."  
  
"Right. Sorry I forgot." Rory turned and was out the door.  
  
While Lorelai was staring after her daughter, Colin asked, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything, or make her feel uncomfortable."  
  
Lorelai turned and smiled at Colin, "No, she just had to leave for the bus."   
  
Before Colin could reply, Luke walked up holding a coffee pot in one hand, "What happened to Rory? She seemed to leave in a hurry."  
  
Lorelai turned to Luke and answered, "No we were just yacking and lost track of time."  
  
"Oh," Luke replied, after a quick glance at Colin. "You want some more coffee?"  
  
"Yes, Please."  
  
After Luke filled the cup, he turned to Colin and asked, "Can I get anything."  
  
Before Colin could reply, Lorelai jumped in, "oh, excuse me. Colin this is Luke Danes, the owner of this fine establishment, and the man who keeps me in coffee and burgers." She pointed at Colin, "Luke this is Colin Fletcher. He's… We're…"  
  
Colin stood up holding out his hand, "We've been dating."  
  
"Right," Lorelai confirmed.  
  
Luke looked at Colin, and then took a quick glance at Lorelai. He turned back to Colin, and took his hand. "Ah… That's aaa… nice. Its' nice to meet you Mr. Fletcher."  
  
"Please call me Colin."  
  
"Sure… Colin," Luke nodded. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Well, Lorelai has told me so much about your coffee that I can't wait to try some. But I need a couple of more minutes with the menu."  
  
"Sure. Take your time, and I'll be right back with that coffee." 


	14. With the Rest of the Garbage

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 14: With the rest of the Garbage  
  
Later that morning, Luke picked up a bag of garbage and opened the back door to the diner. He walked to the dumpster and tossed in the bag. When he turned back around he was startled to see a man standing there leaning against the building with his arms crossed over his chest, and a stern look on his face.  
  
"Jez…" Luke said putting a hand to his chest. "I didn't know you were there." While he was getting his heart back under control, Luke recognized the man who had been with Lorelai earlier. "It's, Colin, right?"  
  
"Don't give me that dumb act," Colin said in a tone that was not quite threatening.  
  
"I don't know what you talking about."  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at her."  
  
"Her? Her who?"  
  
"You know who," Colin glared.  
  
"What, Lorelai? We're just friends. Really."  
  
"So you admit it."  
  
"Admit what?" Luke shrugged. "We're friends, but that's it."  
  
"I'm not blind," Colin said pushing himself away from the building. "I could tell from the way you were looking at her."  
  
"I still don't get it. How was I looking at her?"  
  
"Its' so obvious. You want her," Colin sneered. "Go ahead, tell me you don't."  
  
Instead of answering, Luke just stared at his shoes in silence  
  
"I knew it," Colin taunted as he stepped closer. "You've probably wanted her for years, but I bet you've never done a thing about it, have you?" When Luke remained silent Colin continued, "And you know why you've never done anything? Because you know. You know that a woman like Lorelai is major league, while you're strictly bush league."   
  
Colin was silent for a moment, while Luke continued to stare at the ground. "Well, she's with me now, how does that make you feel, fry boy?"  
  
Luke looked up, anger smoldering in his eyes.  
  
"That's what I thought." Colin taunted. He stared at Luke for a long moment. Finally, he said, "Well I'm glad we had this little talk. Just so we understand each other." He turned and started walking up the alley, calling over his shoulder, "Stay away from Lorelai."  
  
Luke stood silently for a long moment. Eventually he turned and headed back into the diner, slamming the back door behind him. 


	15. Blueberries For Waterbury

*********  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.  
  
For those who haven't reviewed, just use that little button at the bottom of the page, and let me know what you think. It'll be fun, I promise.  
***************  
Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 15: Blueberries, for Waterbury  
  
Late Saturday morning Lorelai walked into the diner. She spotted Luke at the counter, bent over an order form adding up a customers check. She sat down at a stool near Luke and said, "Hey."  
  
Luke looked up, smiled and responded, "Hey." He looked around then asked, "Rory's not with you?"  
  
"Naw, she had to meet some kids at school, for a project."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
When Lorelai nodded, Luke reached under the counter and produced a mug, sitting it in front of her. He turned around, grabbed the coffee pot off the warmer and began to fill the mug.  
  
As he poured the coffee, Lorelai noticed the bandage covering the hand that held the pot. "Luke what happened to your hand?" She asked concerned.  
  
Luke shook his head and replied, "I was working in the back yesterday afternoon, when a can of peaches fell off the top shelf and hit my hand."  
  
"Ouch," Lorelai said. "Is it bad?"  
  
Luke returned the pot to the warmer. "No, just a couple of stitches."  
  
"Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry."  
  
Luke shrugged and said, "Thanks. I got the blueberry pancakes this morning. You want some?"  
  
Lorelai frowned. "No sorry, I don't have time. I have to drive to Waterbury. But I will have a blueberry muffin."  
  
Luke nodded as he retrieved a plate for the muffin, "You got it."  
  
After he sat the muffin in front of Lorelai, Luke made the rounds with the coffee pot and a pitcher of water. When he returned to the counter Lorelai, said, "So about yesterday…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just hope that Colin showing up didn't make you uncomfortable."  
  
Luke shook his head. "No. Why should it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I mean I don't care who you date."  
  
When Lorelai looked at him funny, Luke said, "I mean you should date who ever you want, as long as they make you happy."  
  
Lorelai eyes unfocused as she smiled dreamily, and said, "He does."  
  
There was a frown in Luke's eyes as he said, "Well, good… That's… Really… Aaa… Good." 


	16. Mall Rants

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 16: Mall Rants  
  
Lorelai walked out of the restaurant, and into the Briar Forest Mall, holding hands with Colin. Colin sighed and said, "I can't believe I ate so much. You know if I keep hanging around with you I'm gonna weigh 400 pounds."  
  
Lorelai stopped and pulled on Colin's hand and pulling him into an embrace. "That's not all bad." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then said, "Then there'd be so much more of you to love."  
  
Colin smiled at her and asked, "You'd still love me if I was 400 pounds of flab and blubber, with a gut out to here, thighs as big as your waist, and double chins down to here?"  
  
Lorelai frowned and replied, "No way, that's just way to gross. I could never love someone like that."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Huh-uh. I might be able to like you, but that would be it."  
  
Colin kissed her and said, "Well let's not let that happen."  
  
Lorelai started to reply, but a nearby shop caught her attention, causing her to cry, "Cookies!" Lorelai removed her arms from around Colin's waist, grabbed his hand and started to pull him across the mall. "Cookies, Cookies."  
  
"Lorelai, you just ate a huge dinner."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"And not only did you have a huge desert, you ate half of mine."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And in a few minutes we'll be going to a movie, where you'll want to get popcorn, goobers, and probably those little cookie doe candies, too."  
  
"Oh, don't forget the red vines."  
  
"My point is, how could you possibly want cookies?"  
  
"That's just part of the mystery that is me."  
  
There was only one other person at the cookie counter, so in a moment, they were walking away from the counter, with a box of cookies. After walking a short distance, they stopped, and Lorelai said, "Here, open your mouth."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"If I tell you it will spoil the surprise."  
  
Relenting Colin opened his mouth, and Lorelai promptly stuck a cookie in, "There, that's for sharing your desert.  
  
Lorelai didn't hear Colin's response, because she thought she heard her name being called out. She looked around, but saw no one. Shrugging she started to say to something to Colin.  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
She heard it again, "She looked at Colin and said, "You know, that almost sounds like…"  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
Lorelai's expression fell as realization hit her. "My mother."  
  
Lorelai's fears were confirmed when she turned and saw Emily Gilmore approaching them at a brisk walk. Quickly Lorelai considered making a break for it, but she resigned herself to her fate. "Mom, hi. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Lorelai. Thank you."  
  
"That's great, mom."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.  
  
"We're just out for dinner and a movie."  
  
"We?" Emily asked, casting a glance at Colin.  
  
Lorelai followed her glance. Realizing there was no way she could avoid introducing Colin and her mother, she sighed and said, "Oh that's right, you two haven't met. Mom, this is Colin Fletcher. Colin, this is my mom, Emily Gilmore."  
  
Emily smiled, held out her hand, and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Fletcher."  
  
Colin turned on his hundred-watt smile, took Emily's hand, and said, "Mrs. Gilmore, its' so nice to finally meet you. Lorelai has told me so much about you."  
  
Emily glanced suspiciously at Lorelai, and then said, "Yes, I'm sure she has."  
  
"Yes, and I can tell from the way that she speaks of you, that she's very fond of you, and your husband."  
  
Surprised, Emily looked at Lorelai and said, "That's very generous of you Lorelai. Well, it nice to finally meet you Mr. Fletcher. Lorelai has told us so much about you. I must say that you have been a major topic of discussion the last few weeks."  
  
Colin smiled, and said, "Well that's nice to know, and please call me Colin."  
  
Dumbstruck, Lorelai watched for the next few moments as these two people lied to each other about how much she had spoken about them. She almost didn't catch it when Colin said, "We're on our way to see a movie, Mrs. Gilmore. Would you care to join us?"  
  
Panic shoot through Lorelai, at Colin's offer, but before she could think of something to say to prevent it, her mother saved her saying, "That's very nice of you Colin, but I'm afraid, I can't"  
  
"Oh, well, maybe some other time."  
  
"That'd be nice. " She glanced at her watch, and then said, "I need to get going, but if you have a moment, I'd like to speak to you Lorelai."  
  
"What? Sure." She turned to Colin and said, "Excuse us just a moment." She followed her mother a short ways out of earshot of Colin.  
  
Once they were alone, Emily said, "Is this the man you've been seeing these last few weeks?"   
  
Lorelai sighed and replied, "Yes it is. So go ahead, get it over with. Tell me what a how terrible he is. Then I can get back to my date."  
  
Emily glanced at Colin who was leaning on a rail looking down at the people on the lower level of the mall. She looked back at Lorelai and said, ""He seems like a very nice man."  
  
"Wow, from you that's almost a raving recommendation."  
  
Emily shook her head. "I said he 'seems' nice."  
  
Lorelai narrowed her eyes in confusion at her mother. "I know, I heard you. Thank you."  
  
Emily glanced again at Colin, then leaned closer, and said, "He's too nice. It is all some kind of act."  
  
When Lorelai stared back at her in disbelief, Emily continued, "I am an excellent judge of people, and I tell you that man is hiding something."  
  
Finding her voice, Lorelai asked, "Have you been talking to Rory?"  
  
"Rory, what about Rory?"  
  
"Never mind. I can't believe that you spoke with the man for less that two minutes, and you already think that he has some big dark secret."  
  
Emily started to respond, but Lorelai cut her off, "You know, I really don't want to do this now. I want to spend time with my date. So I'm just going to say good-bye, mom. I'll see you Friday. Then you can spend all night telling me what horrible taste I have in men, Okay?"  
  
Emily started to protest, but again Lorelai stopped her, "Mom, please?"  
  
Not desiring to make a scene in a crowded shopping mall, Emily nodded and said, "Fine. I'll see you on Friday."  
  
Once they had completed their goodbyes, Lorelai briskly walked over to where Colin stood, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go," Lorelai said as she started to pull him through the mall.  
  
Caught off guard, Colin stumbled slightly, but was quickly keeping pace with Lorelai's long strides. He looked around and asked, "Where's your mother?"  
  
"She had to leave."  
  
"Oh, Okay." Noting their direction, Colin said, "We're going the wrong way. The theater's the other way."  
  
Without breaking stride, Lorelai said, "I don't want to go to the movies. I want to get a drink." 


	17. Accusations, Recriminations, and Allegat...

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 17: Accusations, Recriminations, and Allegations.  
  
The following morning Lorelai was sitting with Rory in Luke's diner eating breakfast. Rory looked at Lorelai and asked, "Mom?"  
  
"What sweetie?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Sure why?"  
  
"I don't know. You just seem awfully quite this morning," Rory shrugged.  
  
Lorelai smiled sadly and said, "Sometimes I miss the days when you were a kid, and you didn't notice things like that."  
  
Rory leaned forward and asked, "Okay, so what's the matter?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's nothing, never mind."  
  
"Mom, don't do that. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Lorelai shrugged and said, "Okay, I think we should get matching tattoos."  
  
"Ewwww."  
  
"Sure. Mine could say, Rory, and yours could say, Mommy."  
  
"Actually, could mine say grandpa?" Rory asked with a teasing look in her eyes.  
  
Lorelai sat back, her eyes getting big. "Oookayyy, new subject now."  
  
"Good, can it be about what's bothering you?"  
  
Lorelai sighed and said, "You are very stubborn, you know that."  
  
Rory just stared at her mother. "I wonder where I get that from."  
  
Finally, Lorelai gave in, and said, "Okay. But remember you made me."  
  
At that moment Luke appeared at the table asking, "More Coffee?"  
  
"Oh, my hero," Lorelai cooed, holding out her cup. "Yes please."  
  
As Luke refilled the cup, Rory said, "I have to leave for the bus in five minutes, but if I could get some to go, I'll… alphabetize all your books."  
  
"But he only has two books, "Lorelai teased, that won't take very long."  
  
Luke glared at Lorelai as he answered, "Sure Rory. You want that now when you leave."  
  
"When I leave."  
  
As Luke put the ticket on the table, he said, "Sure, just say when."  
  
"Thanks, Luke." Rory turned to her mother and said, "And in the mean time, you will tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Lorelai sighed as she said, "Okay but you have to promise not to get mad."  
  
"Why did you break something, throw something important out, or get something gross pierced."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we should be good."  
  
"We'll see," Lorelai said leaning forward. "I need to ask you something. " When Rory nodded, Lorelai continued, "Okay, I want you to know that I hate myself for thinking this, but I can't help it. And remember that I don't think that you did it, but you might have done it, and if you did do it, I think I would understand why you did it, even though I don't think you did, but you might have."  
  
Rory looked defensive as she said, "Mom I swear that I didn't realize that we were out of toiler paper."  
  
"No, it's not about that."  
  
Rory looked a little fearful as she asked, "Then what?"  
  
"Rory, did you talk to your grandmother, about the way you feel about Colin?"  
  
"What!? No, I would never do something like that," Rory replied in a shocked voice. "God, how could you think I would do something like that?"  
  
"I didn't think you did. Okay, I thought that there was a very, very, very teeny tiny chance that you might have said something to grandma. I mean mini, mini me small. But I didn't want to think that."  
  
Rory shook her head. "What happened to even make you think I might have done something like that?"  
  
Lorelai recounted the encounter with her mom at the Briar Forest mall the previous evening, and then concluded, "So I thought that since you thought that Colin was a little creepy, that you might have said something to grandma. But I am glad you didn't."  
  
"I swear, mom, that I would never do something like that to you." Rory said, "If grandma, didn't like Colin, it wasn't because of me."  
  
"I believe you hon. I'm sorry that I even thought that you might have. Please don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad, Rory said unconvincingly. "I just…Oh no I'm going to be late for the bus." Rory jumped up and put on her coat. "I got to go."  
  
"Okay, we'll talk more tonight, Okay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory put her backpack over one shoulder and said, "Sure, mom. Bye." Then Rory was out the door and trotting towards the bus stop.  
  
Lorelai sat quietly berating herself on what an awful parent she was, until Luke appeared next to her holding a to go cup, asking, "Where did Rory go?"  
  
"She had to run to get the bus," Lorelai said. She caught sight of the cup and continued, "Oh, she forgot her coffee." She reached down and picked up her purse. As she started to get out money to pay for breakfast, she said, "I guess I'll have to take it. The sacrifices we make for our children."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and sat the cup down, then returned to the counter. A couple of minutes later, Lorelai walked up and handed Luke some money. Luke rang up the bill. As he handed back her change he asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Lorelai said, with a dismissive wave.  
  
"Cause if something was wrong, and I could be any help, all you have to do is ask."  
  
"I know that," Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Cause ya know I would. Help I mean."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
They stood silently staring at each other for a few moments. Finally Lorelai broke her gaze, looking down at the change in her hand. She put the change on the counter, and said, "Thanks. See you later."  
  
"See ya later." 


	18. That Was No Woman

Fool for Love  
  
By  
  
Javakamp  
Chapter 18: That was no Woman.  
  
Sunday afternoon Emily was sitting at a table in a restaurant in New Haven, with some women from the Audubon society discussing plans for their upcoming fundraiser. The waiter had just finished refilling her glass of iced tea when she noticed a man across the restaurant. He was tall, in his mid to late thirties, and good looking. The man was seated with an attractive blond woman about the same are and two boys, under twelve.  
  
Emily tried to put the man out of her mind and concentrate on the fundraiser plans. However, try as she might, her gaze kept returning to the family across the way.   
  
Suddenly she realized where she had seen the man before. It was the man who had been with Lorelai the other night. What was his name, Emily wondered. Collins, something Collins. Phillip? No that wasn't right. His first name was Colin. That's right Colin Fletcher.  
  
What was he doing in New Haven? One of the few facts she had managed to drag out of Lorelai was that he returned home to Albany most weekends. However, even stranger this man looked like he was with his family. Emily and her daughter disagreed about many things, but surely Lorelai would not be seeing a married man, would she?  
  
During the next twenty minutes, Emily fought an internal battle about what she should do. First off, she wasn't positive that the man across the restaurant with his family really was the man Lorelai had been dating. Moreover, if it was the same man what should she do? Did she have any right to interfere with Lorelai's private life? At the same time if some man was taking advantage of Lorelai, how could she not become involved?  
  
As Emily debated with herself, she watched the man stand up as if to leave. He kissed the woman, and said good-bye to the boys. After he put on his coat he waived good by and left the restaurant.  
  
Plans and options spun through Emily's head as she struggled to decide what to do. While she deliberated, she watched the waiter walk up to the woman and hand her the bill for their meal. The woman reached into her purse, pulled out a credit card, and handed it to the waiter.  
  
Emily finally decided to run a risk and do a little checking. If she found out that this wasn't the man she had met last week, then there was no harm done, And Lorelai would never have to find out what she had been checking up on her.  
  
She excused herself form the ladies at her table, saying that she saw someone she needed to say hello to. Not believing what she was doing, Emily picked up her purse, stood up, and walked across the restaurant towards the woman and two boys.  
  
As she neared the woman, Emily realized that she had no idea what she was going to say. She was about to turn away when the woman looked up at her and smiled. Deciding that she was committed, but still not knowing what she would say Emily stepped up to the woman and just started speaking, "Excuse me, but my name is Margaret Townsend. I noticed the man who was here with you, and I thought I recognized him as a business associate of my husband. Well Thomas would never forgive me if I ran into one of his associates and didn't say hello. Well, I only met him a couple of times, so I couldn't be positive he was the man I thought it was. So as not to embarrass myself, by not being sure it was really my husbands associate, I thought I would wait until you were alone and ask you. That way if I was wrong, maybe you could keep it between you and me."  
  
"I understand all about men and their business relationships," The woman answered in a voice that said she had breeding.  
  
Before Emily could respond, the waiter showed up with the receipt for the woman to sign. He sat the tray with the slip and card on the table, before he turned and walked away. The woman signed the slip and tore off her copy, putting the white copy back in the tray. The woman glanced up at Emily and as she started to return her credit card to her wallet asked, "Who was it you were looking for, Mrs. What was your name again?"  
  
"Oh excuse me," Emily gushed, as she sat her purse on the table and held out her hand, "My name is Margaret. Margaret Townsend."  
  
The blond woman took Emily's hand and answered, "Rebecca Fletcher, and that was my husband Colin. But I'm sorry he's left already, if you wanted to say hello."  
  
Emily didn't know if she should be happy, or upset, with the confirmation of her suspicions. Trying to hide any reaction, she said, "Oh dear, this is frightfully embarrassing. That's not who I thought it was at all. I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
  
Rebecca shook her head, "No problem." She put on her coat and continued, "It was nice to talk to you. Let's go boys."  
  
"Nice to talk to you," Emily replied to their retreating backs, as she watched them leave. Once they had left the restaurant, she turned and pick up her purse, which was still covering the yellow copy of the Fletchers credit card receipt. Emily glanced around, then casually picked up the receipt, and slipped it into her purse.  
  
She turned and headed back to her table to rejoin her fellow fundraisers. However, she was still not able to concentrate on the planning, because she could not stop thinking about, what, if anything, she should do next. No matter what she did, she was sure that Lorelai would be furious with her. 


	19. Riding in Cars

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 19: Riding in Cars  
  
As Luke walked along the street, he stared at the paper in his hand, trying to keep his temper under control. He was caught off guard when a voice said, "Sure, just walk on by without saying hi."  
  
He looked up and saw Lorelai standing in front of him, with a smile that he would swear could light up all of Hartford. "Oh, hi, Lorelai. I'm sorry. I was…"  
  
He paused, but she picked up, "Distracted by Taylor's latest scheme?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Luke smiled.  
  
"He cornered me about it earlier. I recognized the flyer."  
  
While she spoke, Luke took a moment to take in all of Lorelai. She was wearing a knee length coat, but in the warmth of the late afternoon, it was hanging open. Beneath the coat, he could see that she was wearing a light blue sweater. He felt that if the light were better would perfectly compliment her baby blue eyes.   
  
He couldn't see it but knew that she was wearing a skirt, because below the coat he could see her legs encased only in nylon. On her feet she wore a pair of stylish heals that consisted of a thin black strap across here toes. There were a pair of straps that came up the side of her ankles that were connected another strap that circled her ankle, in the most interesting way.  
  
Luke jerked himself out of his contemplations about Lorelai's ankles. He berated himself for his apparent ogling, but fortunately, Lorelai must not have noticed, because she had continued to talk about Taylor Doose's latest town function.  
  
When she paused, Luke filled in, "Yeah, I was just on my way to tell Taylor what a moronic idea he had come up with this time."  
  
Lorelai gave him a knowing smile and said, "I'm sorry I'm, going to miss it."  
  
"I'll try to tape it for you," Luke smiled. After a moments pause Luke asked, "So you're going out tonight? With Colin?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"That's real nice," Luke offered. "I guess you must really like him."  
  
Lorelai nodded and replied, "Oh, yeah. He…" Lorelai paused, unsure what to say, before continuing, "He has a real nice car."  
  
He's an overbearing bully who doesn't deserve to be on the same planet as someone like you, Luke wanted to say, but instead, what came out was, "Well, that's good," Luke, answered. "A good car is important."  
  
"So how's the hand?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke glanced at this hand and said, "It's fine. I got the stitches out day before yesterday."  
  
"That's good."   
  
They stood quietly for a moment until a nearby car honked its' horn, causing both of them to jump. Luke turned to see Colin Fletcher stepping from a car parked at the curb.  
  
"Oh, hi there," Lorelai said happily.   
  
"Hi yourself." Colin walked around the car towards Lorelai.  
  
Luke glanced at the car, thinking that it was fair at best.  
  
When Colin reached Lorelai, she reached out with both of her hands, which he took in his own, before kissing her on the cheek. "What are you guys up to?" Colin said in a pleasant voice, but the look he gave Luke contained the slightest hint of a threat.  
  
Lorelai glanced at Luke then back a Colin, and then said, "Oh we just ran into each other and were talking while I waited for you." She glanced at Luke and said, "You've met Luke before, right?"  
  
"Sure we've talked before."  
  
Luke wanted to grab Colin by the collar and toss him into his car, telling him to never come near Lorelai again. Instead, he told himself for the thousandth time, that he had no right interfere in her life, and said, "Yeah we just saw each other and were talking… The way friends do."  
  
After a moment of silence, Colin said, "Well we better get going, if we want to make our reservation." He took Lorelai by the elbow and steered her towards the car. "Nice talking to you Luke."  
  
"Bye, Luke. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Luke said. He watched Colin open the passenger door for her, and then shut it once she was seated. He walked around to the other side of the car. Before he got in, he gave Luke a triumphant smirk.  
  
Luke stared after the car as it drove away, then for a moment after it left sight. Eventually he looked at the flyer in his hand for a moment. Then he crumbled the flyer into a ball and tossed it on the ground, thinking that would show Taylor what he thought of his latest festival, and stalked back to the diner. 


	20. The Gilmore Report

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 20: The Gilmore Report.  
  
Late Saturday morning, a bored Lorelai was sitting on the couch surfing the channels on TV when someone began knocking on the front door. Lorelai turned off the TV and stood up. As she neared the door, the caller knocked again.  
  
"Coming," called Lorelai. A few seconds later when she opened the door, she was surprised to see her mother standing there with a somber expression. After a second, she found her voice and said, "Mom. Hi."  
  
"Lorelai," Emily nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have something I needed to talk with you about." When Lorelai only replied with silence, Emily asked, "Could I come in?"  
  
Emily's request shook Lorelai out of her daze. "I'm sorry mom. Of course come on in."  
  
Lorelai stepped out of the way, allowing her mother to enter the house. Emily removed her coat, which Lorelai took and hung on the coat rack  
  
"I was just about to fix some coffee. Would you like some?"  
  
"That'd be nice." Emily followed Lorelai into the kitchen, asking, "Where's Rory?"  
  
"She's with, Lane." Lorelai picked up the coffee pot, stepped across the kitchen and began to fill it with water. "So what brings you out here?"  
  
"So I can't just drop in on my daughter for no reason?" Emily said without much conviction.  
  
Lorelai shut off the water, and stared at her mother. "Well, mom, its' not that you can't, but you never have in the past."  
  
Emily shrugged off Lorelai's question with one of her own, "How long will, Rory be gone."  
  
Lorelai filled the coffeemaker with the water, and then started to put in the coffee, as she answered, "Probably not for a couple of hours. Sorry you missed her."  
  
Emily shook her head and said, "No, that's fine." She sat at the kitchen table, as she said under her breath, it probably makes this easier."  
  
After the coffee had started to brew, Lorelai moved to the kitchen table, sat down across from Emily, and asked, "So what's up mom?"  
  
Emily started to speak, but before the words came out she nervously stood and began to pace across the kitchen, "Lorelai I have something to tell you. Something that you will not enjoy hearing, and will most likely make you hate me for it."  
  
Lorelai stared at the mother for a moment, before she sat up and said, "Oh, my god. Has something happened to dad?"  
  
"What? No, he's fine."  
  
"Gran?"  
  
"No, Lorelai, its' nothing like that."  
  
Looking slightly relieved Lorelai sat back and asked, "Then what mom?"  
  
"Before I tell you what I came to talk about with you I'd like to say something, and I'd like you to promise not to interrupt. "  
  
Feeling as if she was being setup, Lorelai reluctantly said, "Okay."  
  
Emily plunged ahead, "I know that you feel me overbearing, controlling, and manipulating, but its' only because I feel that people should behave a certain way, that's the way I was brought up, and the way that I believed that my children should be brought up."  
  
Lorelai started to speak, but Emily interrupted, "I know that you don't agree and feel that I am a monster, and that nine times out of ten, my views, or opinions are just wrong." Emily glanced at Lorelai who nodded in response. "We've had those arguments many times in the past, and I'm sure that we will again in the future. But what I ask now is that we agree to disagree, and that you try to keep an open mind about what I need to talk to you about."  
  
Emily looked at Lorelai who continued to sit there listening. When Emily continued to stare at her, Lorelai asked, "Oh, am I suppose to answer now?" Emily nodded. "Sure mom, for the sake of discussion, I will concede that you are all things you said you are, and will try to hear you out with an open mind."  
  
Emily shook her head at Lorelai's sarcasm, but continued, "Well good, because I want you to understand that I only did what I did because I felt I had to try to protect you." Lorelai started to respond, but Emily again cut her off, "I know that you don't need protecting, but you're my daughter, and it comes natural."  
  
Lorelai nodded, and said, "Okay, I also concede that you only do those things that drive me crazy, because its' your own bizarre way of showing that you love me."  
  
"And, I'm sure that the same can be said for you," Emily teased.  
  
Lorelai nodded and said, "Got it. So tell me what's this terrible thing you've done, now?"  
  
Emily sighed and said, "Alright, just remember that you promised to keep an open mind." When Lorelai nodded in reply, Emily continued, "Okay, something happened a couple of weekends ago when I was meeting some friends in New Haven do discuss plans for an upcoming fundraiser. Well I wasn't sure how to proceed so I contacted our attorney who put me in contact with some people who could help me."  
  
"I'm lost mom. What people? Did you need a new will?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Emily sighed as she reached down and pulled a large brown envelope, about 1/4th of an inch thick, out of her purse. She sat the envelope between them and said, "I hired a private detective to check out your friend, Colin."  
  
Lorelai shot out of her chair, her voice immediately rising in pitch. "You what!? Mom, how could you. I don't care how good a judge of people you think you are, that gives you no right to go prying into my private life." Emily sat quietly as if she expected this reaction from Lorelai. "God, mom, I cannot believe you stooped this low, this is an all time low, even for you." Lorelai began to pace as she put her hands to her temples and said, "I don't care how much you think you have a maternal responsibility to try and protect me, you had no right to do that. I can't imagine how you could begin to justify having Colin spied on. I can't imagine what possible reason your twisted brain could you have come up with that allowed you to justify something like that."  
  
Emily looked at Lorelai calmly, and as she pushed the envelope towards her daughter said, "I think once you read this report, you'll understand."  
  
Lorelai looked at the envelope as if it would bite her if she got to close. She pointed at it and declared, "I will not look at that. I don't have to, because I'm sure all it says is that Colin once got a parking ticket, and one time he was late with the car payment."  
  
"I assure you Lorelai, what I found out is much more serious than a couple of parking tickets."  
  
"Well, then tell me what this deep dark secret is. I can't wait to hear what you found."   
  
Emily looked at her daughter saddened by the pain she had already inflicted on her today, but knowing it was only going to get worse. Emily took a deep breath, then in an even voice replied, "I found out he is married."  
  
The angry expression held on Lorelai's face for a moment, before it shifted to incomprehension. "You…" Her expression shifted to denial, "No…"  
  
Understanding started to settle onto Lorelai's face. She blinked back tears as one hand covered her mouth. The other hand reached out to grab the chair, to help her stay on her legs that had suddenly become unsteady. Lorelai lowered herself into the chair across from where her mother still sat. Still trying to hold onto a hope that she had misunderstood, she looked at her mother, and said as if she was pleading for it not to be true, "What?"  
  
Emily looked at her daughter sympathetically and replied, "I said, that Colin Fletcher has been married for thirteen years and has two children."  
  
Lorelai felt the tears start to run down her cheeks, she shook her head, and said, "No. There must be some mistake. You've got the wrong man."  
  
"Believe me, Lorelai, I had hopped the same thing," Emily apologized, "but, I think if you just look at this report, you'll see that its' true."  
  
Lorelai stared at the envelope for a long moment. Eventually with an unsteady hand, she slowly reached out and took the envelope. With the fervor of someone climbing the gallows steps, she opened it and pulled out a stack of reports, and photographs.  
  
As Lorelai began to examine the papers, Emily looked around for something to do. Eventually her eyes lit on the coffee pot. She stood up and poured them both a cup of coffee. 


	21. There's Always Room for Ice Cream

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 21: There's always room for ice cream  
  
As Rory neared her house, she was surprised to see her grandmother's car parked out front. She smiled as she jogged to the house and entered through the door into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as the door opened, she knew something was wrong. The first thing that caught her attention was the smell of burning coffee. She quickly ran to the coffeemaker and turned it off. She picked up the pot, which held a black mass at the bottom. She carried the pot to the sink, where she filled it with water, to soak. When she turned from the sink, she noticed papers scattered across the kitchen table, along with two partially finished cups of coffee.  
  
With a foreboding feeling in her stomach, she approached the table. The first thing to catch her attention was the photographs. Uncertainly she picked up a stack of photos, and began to flip through them. She quickly recognized her mother and Colin together, in various locations around town, and other places. There were also photos of Colin with a blond woman, and sometimes two boys who appeared to be between eight and twelve.  
  
Panic started to grip Rory. She tossed aside the photos and grabbed some of the typewritten pages on the table. She quickly flipped through the pages, scanning their contents. As she read she felt anger rise, and her lower lip began to tremble. After the third page, she stopped reading. Still holding the pages, she began to run towards the living room.  
  
"M…" she started to shout for her mother, but pulled up short as she saw her grandmother at the far end of the couch looking back at her. Emily had a tissue in her hand that she used to wipe a tear from her face. Rory cast her eyes down to the couch where Lorelai lay on her side, with her head resting on Emily's leg. Her mother was quietly sobbing, while Emily would occasionally stroke her hair.  
  
Rory forced back tears as she and Emily exchanged glances. No words were spoken, but volumes were shared. Rory glanced around the room and spotted the phone. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. When someone answered on the other end, Rory spoke, "Joe, its Rory. Can we get a large supreme delivered? Twenty-five minutes, is fine. Thanks."  
  
Rory thumbed off the phone. As she sat it down the gears continued to spin in her head. She wanted to go to her mother, but her grandmother had that under control for now. Finally, Rory looked up and said, "We need ice cream."  
  
When Emily nodded, Rory said, "I'll be right back." Rory started for the door, but stopped and said, "I don't have any money."  
  
Emily waved towards the kitchen, "My wallet is in my purse, take what ever you need." Rory turned for the kitchen, but Emily stopped her, "Oh, Rory." When Rory turned back around, Emily continued, "My keys are there too. Go ahead and take my car." Rory started to say something, but Emily stopped her protest, saying, "Don't argue, it will be faster."  
  
Rory nodded, and then turned for the kitchen. 


	22. Fast Food Cofee Sucks

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 22: Fast Food Coffee Sucks  
  
Lorelai sat in her jeep drinking a horrible cup of coffee that she had picked up in a fast food drive through. She was parked on an upper middle class residential street, in a suburb of New Haven. As she sat there trying to steel herself for what she had come to do, her cell phone began to ring. She reached over to the passenger seat, and picked up the phone. She glanced at the display noting that the time was 8:53, and the call was from the Inn.  
  
She pressed the talk button, put the phone to her ear, and said, "Hello."  
  
"Hi sweetie," Lorelai heard Sookie's voice answer. "You wanted me to call?"  
  
"Hi Sookie. Yeah I wanted to let you know that I wasn't going to be in today."  
  
"Is everything okay, Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai paused before she answered, trying to keep her voice under control. She did a passable job when she answered, "Not so much."  
  
"What's the matter hon?"  
  
In her mirror, Lorelai noticed a school bus turn onto the street behind her heading in her direction. She steadied her voice and said, "I'll be fine, I'll explain everything to you later"  
  
Lorelai missed Sookie's response, when her attention was drawn to the front door opening on the house she was watching, and two boys and a blond woman stepped out. "Listen Sookie, I've got to go, but I wanted let you know that I wouldn't be there today, and to tell you if you need extra help for the Rotary luncheon today, just let Michel know. He has the number of the temp agency."  
  
The bus pulled to a stop at the house that the two boys had come out of, as Sookie answered, "Okay, I'll do that." Lorelai watched the boys wave to the woman then run for the bus, as Sookie asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine Sookie. I'll explain everything later, but I gotta go now. Bye."   
  
As the boys got on the bus, and it drove off, Lorelai heard a reluctant, "Bye," from Sookie. As she watched the woman reach into her purse and take out some keys, she turned off the phone. She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and got out of the jeep.  
  
Lorelai trotted towards the woman, she called "Excuse me, Mrs. Fletcher. Could I speak with you a moment?"  
  
"Sure," the woman replied, as she stood next to her car and waited for Lorelai to approach.   
  
Once Lorelai was near enough to speak in normal tones, she said, "Thanks, Mrs. Fletcher." As Lorelai paused for breath, she noted that Rebecca Fletcher was an attractive blond that stood about an inch shorter that her. Lorelai smiled and plunged ahead, "My name is, Lorelai Gilmore. I realize that you don't know me, but I felt we needed to talk.  
  
Lorelai paused for a beat, then said, "You see… What I mean… I…"  
  
A flash of recognition crossed Rebecca's face and she said matter of fatally, "You're the woman who's been sleeping with my husband."  
  
Stunned, Lorelai looked at the woman, unsure what to say. Finally, she managed a nod.  
  
Rebecca smiled sadly, then reached into her purse and pulled out a cell phone. "Just let me cancel my appointment, and we can go inside and talk."  
Lorelai sat across the kitchen table from Rebecca Fletcher, as the blond woman said, "Colin and I met during my sophomore year in College. He was a year ahead of me. We got married the summer after I graduated." Rebecca looked Lorelai straight in the eyes and said, "I caught him in bed with another woman three months before that."  
  
"No," Lorelai replied, not sure what else to say.  
  
Rebecca nodded, "I told him I was going to Cancun with friends for spring break. Instead, I showed up at his place to surprise him. Surprise. That was the first time I caught him fooling around on me."  
  
Lorelai swallowed and ask weakly, "The first time?"  
  
Rebecca nodded and said, "I should have turned around and never seen him again. But I was young, and stupid, and he said he loved me and it would never happen again. And I wanted to believe him." Rebecca sighed.  
  
Lorelai looked at the cup of coffee in front of her and said, "We've all been guilty of that."  
  
"You know what they say, fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me."  
  
"Twice?"  
  
Rebecca shook her head, "Four times that I know of."  
  
"Oh, god. That must've hurt so bad?"  
  
"And you make five."  
  
Lorelai leaned over her coffee cup, looked Rebecca in the eye, and said, "I just want you to know that I am so very, very sorry. If I would have known he was married, I would have never gone out with Colin." Lorelai sat up. "I feel like such a fool. I just find is so hard to believe that he would lie to me like that."  
  
Rebecca shook her head. "I don't. I mean he lied to me for fifteen years, and I'm his wife, and the mother of his children. It's not so hard to imagine that he would lie to his mistress."  
  
Lorelai flinched at Rebecca's reference. Rebecca noticed her reaction and said, "I'm sorry, that was unkind of me."  
  
Lorelai shook her head and replied, "NO, no. I deserve that, and probably worse. I'm the other woman. The Husband stealer. The spouse thief person."  
  
Rebecca smiled at Lorelai's self-abasing humor, and asked, "How did you find out?"  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes and shook her head, "My mother spotted you in Colin in a restaurant a couple of weeks ago, and…"  
  
Rebecca nodded and said, "Red hair, in her fifties, a little pushy."  
  
"That would be my mom. Emily the Hun."  
  
Rebecca smiled, and said, "I'm amazed that you are handling this so well."  
  
Lorelai shook her head and said, "That's only on the outside. On the inside I'm about a half step from total wreck."  
  
Rebecca nodded and said, "Multiply that by fifteen and you might know how I feel. I should have done something long ago."  
  
"I can see why you might have been reluctant," Lorelai said. "I mean there are the kids," Lorelai pointed at the expensive house they were in, "And he seems to be a good provider."  
  
Rebecca smiled sadly and said, "The first seven years were married he couldn't hold down a job. He kept bouncing from job to job, till my father got him a job at one of his companies, where he is more or less adequate."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I've got an appointment tomorrow with my attorney, to start divorce proceedings. What about you, are you going to continue to see him."  
  
Lorelai shook her emphatically and said, "I have no desire to be in the same state with him."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Eventually Lorelai reached down and picked up her purse. She removed a large brown envelope and placed it on the table. "If you're going to see your attorney, you might find this useful."  
  
Rebecca opened the envelope and flipped through the pages and photographs, of the report that Emily had provided. As the other woman paged through the report, Lorelai said, "And if you need me to testify, I will. It's the least I could do."  
  
"That's a very brave offer," Rebecca said as she stood and walked out of the room. She returned s moment later carrying a briefcase. She opened the case and removed a brown accordion folder about four inches thick, with an elastic band holding it closed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you took back your offer after I show you this."  
  
A cold chill swept up Lorelai's spine as Rebecca continued, "As you can see my detectives have been working longer than yours." Rebecca pushed the folder towards Lorelai, and sadly said, "And I'm sorry to tell you that they were quite a bit more through."  
  
Lorelai paled as she looked at Rebecca, and asked, "You mean?"  
  
Rebecca nodded, "Yours is the PG-13 version. Mine is more, NC-17."  
  
This morning as she drove to New Haven, Lorelai had imagined that the pain and embarrassment that she had felt could get no worse. As she reached for the folder, she realized that those emotions had just been doubled, and that king sized portions of shame and humiliation had been piled on top. As she opened the file, she felt the first tears run down her cheeks. 


	23. All the News That's Fit to Gossip

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 23: All the news that's fit to gossip.  
  
That afternoon as Lorelai neared Star's Hollow, she picked up her cell and hit the speed dial for the Inn. A couple of minutes later after her call had been answered and redirected, she heard Sookie in concerned voice ask, "Lorelai?"  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
Sweetie, I've been worried. You sounded like something was really bothering you this morning."  
  
"Well let me tell you it has gotten worse."  
  
"Lorelai what happened?"  
  
"Come over to my house right after work and I'll tell you. But do me a favor, come straight there and don't talk to anyone else. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, I promise," Sookie answered sounding confused.  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai parked near Luke's and went inside. She was glad that Luke wasn't visible, because he might start asking questions, she didn't want to deal with now. She bought two cups of coffee to go, from Creaser and waked back outside.   
  
Lorelai had lived in Stars Hallow a long time and know how juicy news spread, so she knew how to get it spread the fastest and how to try to control it the best. She walked across the town square and right to Miss Patty's.  
  
Miss Patty saw Lorelai walking towards her and said, "Lorelai sweetie, what's new with you?"  
  
Lorelai handed Patty one of the coffee cups and said, "Well Patty, I'll tell you." 


	24. Sunday's on the Phne to Monday

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
  
Author's Notes:  
[1] First of all I would like to say thank you to every one who has taken the time to submit a review. I like to hear what you think, and to know that people are reading.  
[2] I had a lot of fun with chapter titles. Usually there is some kind of inside joke or link to what happens in the chapter. If you want go back ad see if you can find the links. Don't be surprised if you can't see the link, because my brain works kinds weird sometimes. This chapter title comes from a Beatles song. It was a song with one of there more profound titles; "She Came in Through the Bathroom Window." The line is "Sunday's on the phone to Monday." The following line is "Tuesday's on the phone to me." The link is because the first word in the chapter is Tuesday. See, I told you my brain worked weird.  
[3] Well I guess I should get on with the next installment. Please don't be afraid to use that review button.  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 24: Sunday's on the phone to Monday.  
  
Tuesday dragged by for Lorelai. And of course, that fact that everyone was aware of what a fool she had been made of didn't help matters. Everywhere she went, it seemed that people would stop talking, or that they were whispering probably about her, or even worse people would be too nice. At least Michel was his normal surly self. It was good that some things could be counted on.  
  
Late that afternoon Lorelai was working in her office on the computer, when the phone rang, on an inter-house call. Lorelai picked it up, "Lorelai."  
  
"Lorelai, this is Kristi, at the desk. I'm real sorry to bother you."  
  
"That's alright Kristi, what can I do for you?  
  
"Aaa… There's a man here, who… Who is insisting on talking to you."  
  
A cold shiver ran up her spine, as Lorelai asked "A man?"   
  
"Yes ma'am. Michel is not here and, well he's really insisting on taking to aaa, you. I'm real sorry, Lorelai."  
  
"That's alright, Kristi, I'll be right out.  
  
Knowing who she would find, Lorelai stood and headed for the desk. She had just turned the corner near the desk when she saw Colin standing near Kristi. Even though she had expected him, it caused her to pause. Before she could start moving, she saw Michel approaching from the other direction at nearly a run.  
  
"Kristi," Michel said in his smoothest voice, "I thought I told you to contact me when Mr. Fletcher came up, and to not bother Miss Gilmore."  
  
"I'm sorry, Michel, but I couldn't find you," Kristi apologized.  
  
Michel nodded, then turned to Colin and said, "How can I help you, Mr. Fletcher?"  
  
Colin looked at Lorelai with a questioning look on his face, Lorelai only stared back, until Michel said, "Mr. Fletcher, how may I help you?"  
  
Lorelai looked on, as Colin turned back to Michel and said, "My key card wasn't working on my door, and when I tried to get it corrected this girl told me there was a problem with my credit card. I tried to explain that there must be some mistake, but she didn't seem to want to fix it."  
  
Michel nodded and said, "I zee. Let me take care of this for you. May I see the key card pleeze?"  
  
Colin handed Michel the card, and Michel went to work on the computer. While Michel worked, Colin glanced at Lorelai, but was confused when she didn't meet his gaze.  
  
After a moment, Michel said, "Ah I believe I zee the problem. May I zee the credit card sir?"  
  
Looking relieved Colin took out his wallet, removed a credit card and handed it to Michel, while he glared at Kristi. Michel slid the card through the reader, and then proceeded to work the keys on the keyboard. After another moment, Michel handed the card back to Colin and said, "I see what the problem was. I'm afraid that your credit card has been canceled zir"  
  
The smile faded from Colin's face, as Michel's words sank in. "There must be some mistake."  
  
"I am sorry zir, but I did run it twice," Michel said, as he grabbed a piece of paper. He scribbled a number on the paper, handed it to Colin and said, "Here is the number of the credit card company, if you would care to call them. You can use the phone over there if you wish."  
  
With Barely suppressed rage, Colin snatched the paper from Michel, and stalked over to the sofas in the middle of the lobby to use the phone.  
  
With perhaps the first smile to grace her face in days, Lorelai walked up to Michel who had his back to Colin, and a very smug look on his face. Lorelai leaned close and said, "Very nicely done, Michel."  
  
"Yez, I must agree with you," Michel smiled back.  
  
Lorelai turned to Kristi and asked, "Kristi, could you page Gregory to come up here."  
  
A few minutes later a fuming Colin stalked back top the counter. "I don't believe this. They said my card had been canceled. I don't understand, it was a company card."  
  
Lorelai looked between Michel and Colin and asked, "Is there a problem?"  
  
Colin turned on her and said, "There sure as hell is."  
  
Lorelai turned on Colin, starting icy daggers at him. Surprised by the look, Colin took half a step back. Lorelai turned to Michel who said, "According to the credit card company, Mr. Fletcher's credit card has been canceled."  
  
"I see." She turned to Colin and said, "I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Fletcher."  
  
"There must be some kind of mistake. Can't you do something?" Colin pleaded.  
  
"Sure," Lorelai said holding out some hope to Colin. Then just as quickly she jerked it back, "Would you like to use another card." Colin stared at her in amazement, so she continued, "Or perhaps you would like to pay with cash."  
  
When Colin only looked at his feet, Lorelai said, "I see. In that case, we'll have to ask you to leave.  
  
Colin's eyes flashed up to her and he said in a voice that was a little to severe, "Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai stared back at him, "That's, Miss Gilmore." While Colin stared at her with his mouth hanging open, Lorelai waved to a large man of about 6'3" and weighing at least 240, which was all muscle, standing near by. As the man approached she said, "Now, Mr. Fletcher we're going to have to ask you to vacate the room. Have you met, Gregory? He's a recent addition to our maintenance staff. Last year he played outside linebacker for Connecticut State. He even got drafted by the NFL, but he hurt his knee." She handed a key card to Gregory and said, "Gregory, Mr. Fletcher will be leaving us. I need you to take him to his room so he can get his things."  
  
"Yes, Miss Gilmore."  
  
Lorelai smiled at the young man and said, "Gregory, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lorelai."  
  
Colin stared at her for a long moment, with a betrayed look on his face. Finally, with his shoulders slumping he turned and headed towards his room.   
  
She knew that she should leave things at that, but Lorelai couldn't resist saying, "Oh, Mr. Fletcher."  
  
Colin turned around with a look on his face that said he was ready for someone to shout April Fools.  
  
Lorelai reached onto the counter and picked up a blank piece of paper. She folded it, handed it to Colin and said, "You have a message." As Colin started to step towards her, she smiled slightly evilly and said, "It says you should call, Rebecca. You know. Your wife." 


	25. Puppy Dog Tales

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 25: Puppy Dog Tales.  
  
Saturday morning when Lorelai walked into the kitchen wearing her comfortable blue robe over a pair of sweat pants and tee shirt, she found Rory dressed in jeans and a sweater, reading a book with a cup of coffee and a half of a pop-tart sitting next to her. "Good morning mom," Rory said, glancing up from her book.  
  
"I doubt it," Lorelai said sounding a little cranky. The elder Gilmore opened the cabinet over the coffee maker and removed a cup, which she filled from the coffee pot. After a small sip, she walked across the kitchen where the pop-tart box sat next to the toaster. She took a quick peek in the box, before her mouth fell open and she said, "You didn't?"  
  
Rory looked up and innocently asked, "Didn't what?"  
  
Lorelai picked up the box, and then tipped it upside down. When nothing fell out she said, "You ate the last pop-tart."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So we have no other food in the house."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I need something to eat."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I said we have nothing else in the house to eat."  
  
Rory picked up the pop tart, took a bite, and then said, "Hmmm. I guess you'll have to go out won't you."  
  
"No, please don't make me do that," Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Look, I can give you some money, and you can go and get us some breakfast." Lorelai said as she sat down in a chair next to Rory.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Rory. Please?" Lorelai said with her pitiful face.  
  
"Nope, not gonna happen."  
  
"Rory?!  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
Lorelai sat back in her chair so she could bring her knees up to her chest, sitting her feet on the chair. She wrapped her arms around her legs, rested her chin on her knees, and said, "I can't go out there."  
  
Rory shook her head and replied, "Mom, for the last week you hardly left the house except to go straight to work and back."  
  
"If I go out there everyone will start talking about me."  
  
"They're already talking about you," Rory countered.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory and said, "Well that's real comforting."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, but if I go out there, I have to see them looking at me, and talking about me, and pointing at me." Lorelai look up at Rory then continued, "Or even worse I have to watch people see me them not talk about me."  
  
"Not talk about you?"  
  
"Yeah. They see me coming so they don't talk about me or point at me, even though they want to point and talk at me, and I know that they want to point and talk about me, but they don't." Lorelai put her chin back on her knees, and then said, "And I hate it when people do that."  
  
Rory stood up and replied, "You hate it when people don't point at you, and they don't laugh at you?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"That's it," Rory said grabbing her mothers arm and beginning to pull, "You're going out for breakfast this morning."  
  
Lorelai held onto her legs tightly and said, "No I don't want to."  
  
"You have to go out there sometime."  
  
"Yeah, but not today."  
  
"Then when?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought maybe in one or two years."  
  
Rory pulled on her mom's arm nearly causing Lorelai to topple from her chair. Lorelai was forced to release her legs to use them in order to avoid a hasty trip onto the floor. Rory continued to pull until her mother was up from the chair, and standing. Rory looked at Lorelai who had a huge pout on her face. Unfazed Rory gave her mom a gentle push towards the stairs, and said, "Now I want you to go upstairs, brush your hair, put on some clothes, and maybe a little gloss.  
  
"But…"  
  
Giving Lorelai another push resulting in a couple of hesitant steps in the desired direction, Rory said, "It'll be fun. I promise."  
  
"You promise?" Lorelai asked as she started to shuffle towards the stairs.  
  
"Yes I promise."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But…"  
  
As they reached the bottom of the steps, Rory said, "Look if you'll be real good, we can talk about getting a pet."  
  
"We can?" Lorelai said brightening, as she began to ascend the steps.  
  
"Yes we can."  
  
"We can really get a pet? Maybe a puppy?"  
  
As Rory continued to push her mother up the steps, she said, "I didn't say we would get a pet. I said we would talk about it."  
  
"But…"  
  
No more buts. Let's go."  
  
"But…" 


	26. Ain't No Cure for the Summertime Blueber

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 26: Ain't no cure for the summertime blueberries.  
  
Twenty minutes later Rory pushed Lorelai into Luke's. Lorelai paused while she looked around the diner and felt like all the eyes were on her. She remained frozen until she felt Rory push her from behind and said, "There's a table over there."  
  
Lorelai spotted the table by the window that Rory had indicated, and then led the way towards it.  
  
On the way to their table, they passed Taylor Doose who was seated at the counter. Taylor smiled at them, and said, "Morning, Lorelai, Rory."  
  
Lorelai smiled and nodded, while Rory answered, "Morning Taylor."  
  
Once they reached their table, Lorelai took the seat with her back to the door, began to remove her coat, and whispered, "See everyone is talking, and pointing."  
  
Shaking her head, Rory replied, "No one is talking or pointing."  
  
"Taylor was talking."  
  
"He said Hello."  
  
Lorelai nodded and said, "He said hello on the outside, but on the inside it really meant, ha, there's that woman who can't tell a married man when she sees one."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and said, "You do know you're crazy, don't you?"  
  
"So, what's your point?"  
  
"That you are crazy. I mean that you probably should have Prozac stamped on your butt."  
  
"Oh, I could get a tattoo."  
  
Before Rory could respond Luke walked up holding a coffee pot and two cups. He paused, nervously before he said, "Aaa, Hi."  
  
"Hi Luke,"  
  
"Aaa, coffee?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Luke sat down the cups, and as he filled them, he continued to stammer, "Its aaa… I mean you… I feel…"  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said as she smiled at him. "Its' okay. It's just me."  
  
"Really? Cause, I… I mean I wanted…"  
  
Lorelai gave Luke a sweet / sad smile and said, "Luke, you know what you can do to be a huge help to me?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Two things actually," Lorelai replied. "First is to get things back to normal as quick as possible."  
  
"And the second?"  
  
"Well, the second is to get me some breakfast," Lorelai teased. "You do still serve food here don't you?"  
  
Luke smiled and said, "As a matter of fact we do. I have blueberry pancakes today. Interested?"  
  
Lorelai slapped her palm on the table and said, "Hey, I was born interested."  
  
Luke nodded, and pointed at Rory, who nodded and said, "Me too."  
  
After Luke turned and walked away, both Gilmore women watch him leave. Rory turned to her mother and said, "You know, I probably shouldn't say anything but he's been real worried about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Every time I saw him this last week he would ask about you," Rory answered.  
  
Lorelai looked confused and embarrassed as she rationalized, "Well, you know. That's Luke. He may seem all rough, and tough on the outside, but he looks after his… friends."  
  
"His friends, huh"?  
  
"Sure, why else would he?"  
  
Rory shook her head as she sarcastically replied, "I can't imagine."  
  
"What, are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing," Rory said in a tone that indicated that she meant something.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked. "You still don't have that wild idea that Luke would want to…" Lorelai paused while she search for a word, "Date me? What possible psychological delusion could you be basing that on?"  
  
Rory held up her hands. "Hey I didn't say that. You came up with that all by yourself."  
  
"Besides even if for some strange reason that was true, the last thing I want to do right now is get involved in another relationship." 


	27. Mood Swings

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 27: Mood swings.  
  
"Thanks. Have a nice day," Luke said as he handed a customer their change. That was when he realized that he was in a good mood. But not only was he in a good mood, he was in a good mood for the first time in days.   
  
He wondered what had triggered the mood. He didn't remember being in a good mood when he opened up this morning. As he thought about it, he had been feeling a bit down for several days.  
  
As he picked up the coffee pot, and started a circuit of the diner to refill cups, he wondered when his depression had started. As far as he could tell, it had started some time Monday. What had happened on Monday that had triggered his depression?  
  
He arrived at the Gilmore table and refilled their cups. Lorelai looked up at him, gave him one of her patented hundred-watt smiles, and thanked him. As he walked away from them, it hit him. Suddenly he had an image of Andrew telling him about the story that was spreading around town about Lorelai finding out that she had been dating a married man. At first, he had refused to believe it, but Andrew swore that he got the story from Miss Patty, who had heard all the details from Lorelai herself.  
  
Then as he thought about it, it started making sense. He had had a bad feeling about that Colin character from the first moment he laid eyes on him. Especially after that encounter, they had in the alley by the dumpster. The man's accusations had made him furious. So furious that he had punched the wall in the storeroom in anger, requiring him to get his hand x-rayed and five stitches. Then he told everyone that a can of peaches had fallen from the shelf. He was still amazed that anyone had believed that.  
  
Luke had wanted to tell Lorelai then about what had happened with Colin, but he kept telling himself that it was none of his business, and she would only resent his interfering. So, he had remained quiet. Then he found that that Fletcher had been two timing Lorelai.  
  
Was that when he had become depressed? And if so was it because the man had cheated on Lorelai, or because he might have been able to stop things before she got hurt.  
  
Luke put the coffee pot on the warmer, then turned back to look at the Gilmore table. He saw Lorelai and Rory, sitting there enjoying a breakfast for the first time in days. The sight made him feel happy.  
  
Then he realized what a fool he must have sounded like, when they had arrived. Making some lame noises and stammering sounds as he trued to talk. Now he realized that he had to apologize to Lorelai for sounding like a fool, but even more importantly not telling her about Colin. 


	28. Hindsight My Ass

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 28: Hindsight my ass.  
  
Lorelai looked up to see Luke standing over her holding the coffee pot. "Hi."  
  
"Uh, yeah, uh, I just wanted to, uh, see if you need, uh, a refill," Luke stammered.  
  
Lorelai looked up at him confused, "You just gave us a refill."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Luke stared at her for a second, and then he turned and walked away. He got two steps away then stopped turned around and walked back to the table, "Okay, look I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
Lorelai looked confused. She glanced at Rory then back at Luke, and then said, "Sorry about what?"  
  
"For everything that happened, with Colin. I… I guess I feel kinda responsible." Luke confessed.  
  
Lorelai looked embarrassed as things came back to her. "Why should you feel responsible?"  
  
Luke began to look like he was beginning to wish that he hadn't started this conversation, said, "I, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I just had this bad feeling about him."  
  
"You had a bad feeling about Colin?"  
  
"That, and the private conversation I had with him one morning out back," Luke confessed.  
  
"When did you have a private conversation with Colin?"  
Luke recounted the events by the dumpster, concluding with, "I tried to explain to him that we were just friends, but he wouldn't listen. I wanted to say something to you, but I knew you would consider it none of my business. I know you're a grown woman who can take care of herself, and would want me to mind my own business. So I stayed out of it."  
  
Still looking a little confused Lorelai replied, "Well, thank you, I think."  
  
Luke looked Lorelai in the eyes, and continued, "But I will not let that happen again. Next time I will not mind my own business, I swear I will tell you when you start dating some kind of creep."  
  
Lorelai shook her head as if trying to clear it, and then said, "Luke, I don't know if that is really necessary. I mean that I know that things didn't work out this time, but that doesn't mean that I need anyone's help in choosing who to date."  
  
Luke shook his head and replied, "Nope, I swear, I would rather have you mad at me for something I did that for something I didn't do."  
  
"Luke, I'm not mad at you because you didn't tell me that you had weird feeling about Colin."  
  
"Well, you should be," Luke said. "I just wish I had it all to do over again, because if I did I'd toss that creep out of here on his lying ass."  
  
"Ahh, excuse me," Rory said, interrupting for the first time. When Luke and Lorelai had turned their attention to her, she pointed in the other direction, and said, "Looks like you might get your chance."  
  
Lorelai stood as she and Luke turned to look where Rory pointed. They stood silently for a moment, Lorelai being the first to speak, "Colin." 


	29. Fancy Meeting You Here

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 29: Fancy meeting you here.  
  
The entire diner watched as Lorelai, Luke and Colin stood staring at each other for a long moment. Finally, the silence was broken when Colin tried to look meek, and said, "Hi, Lorelai. Kinda thought I might find you here. How ya been?"  
  
A thousand responses flashed through Lorelai's mind. However since 996 of them were unfit for a PG-13 rating she remained silent. Undeterred by her silence Colin continued, "Things have gotten really messed up, and I needed to explain."  
  
Lorelai felt Luke stiffen next to her. Fearing that he might do something, she stopped him by putting a hand on his arm, and saying, "Luke."  
  
Luke's head snapped around bring a smoldering gaze on her. She looked him in the eyes, and softly said, "Don't. I'll handle this."  
  
Luke stared back for a moment, and then he nodded and softly said, "Okay, but if you need me..."  
  
"Thanks Luke. This is something I have to do."  
  
With an understanding nod, Luke turned, picked up the coffee pot, and headed behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Luke," Colin said, "And while you're at it could you get me a cup of coffee."  
  
Luke pulled to a stop, and sat the coffee pot onto the counter, with a hard thump. He turned around and started striding towards Colin.  
  
"Stop!" Lorelai exclaimed. Pointing a finger between Colin and Luke she said, "Both of you, stop it right now."  
  
"Lorelai, we need to talk," Colin said as he stepped closer to Lorelai.  
  
"Not here," Lorelai said, stopping Colin in his tracks. She turned and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. She tucked the coat under one arm while she used her free hand to reach into her jeans and pull out some bills that she laid onto the table.  
  
"Here, let me get that," Colin offered.  
  
Lorelai rounded on him and said with a touch of venom, "Not on your life."  
  
When Colin held up his hands in surrender, "Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "I'll be back sweetie."  
  
Unsure what to do Rory remained quiet and nodded her head.  
  
As Lorelai started to put on her coat, Colin looked at Rory, and said, "Hi, Rory, nice to see you again."  
  
Once Lorelai had her coat on, she grabbed Colin by the sleeve and pulled him after her, as she said, "Outside."  
  
Lorelai was soon out the door, with Colin in tow. She looked around for somewhere to talk in relative privacy. Seeing nothing, she decided to stop on the sidewalk in front of Luke's. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw all the occupants of the diner get out of their seats and step up to the window to view the action. Pushing the thoughts of their onlookers to the back of her mind, she turned to Colin, and as she started to pull on her gloves said, "Okay, talk."  
  
Colin turned on the charm with one of his lady-killer smiles. In Lorelai's mood, it only served to make her madder. He spread his hands out in a reconciliatory gesture and said, "First off, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have never treated you like that."  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms and asked, "Like what?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Its' really simple Colin. What is it that you're sorry for?"  
  
Still looking confused, Colin replied, "For everything."  
  
"For everything?" Lorelai asked. "You mean like tulips? Are you sorry about tulips? Or maybe its second hand smoke that you've got the guilts over."  
  
"No that's not what I mean."  
  
"Then what Colin? What is it that caused you to drive all the way here to apologize to me for?"  
  
"For the things that have you upset."  
  
"The things that have me upset. Okay so you mean the price of microwave popcorn, because that has been really getting out of hand. Or maybe you wanted to apologize for stirrup pants going out of style when I had a whole drawer full, cause I still lose sleep about that some nights. Or maybe it the situation in the Middle East, cause it really bothers me that those crazy kids just can't seem to work things out." Lorelai paused for breath while out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Luke herding the crowd away from the window.   
  
"Well," Lorelai continued, "Thanks for the concern, that was very nice." Lorelai's voice dripped sarcasm as she concluded, "I'm so glad you stopped by. Buh-bye."  
  
Lorelai started to walk around Colin, to return to the diner. As she passed by Colin reached out a hand, grabbed her arm, and said, "Lorelai, wait."  
  
Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes fixed on the hand on her arm. After a moment, she slowly turned her gaze up to stare daggers at Colin. After a second, he removed his hand, holding both hands in front of him in a gesture of concession. Once she had again turned to face him he said, "Lorelai, why are you making this so difficult."  
  
Lorelai's head rocked back in an expression of disbelief. After a moment Colin looked away and said, "Your right, I deserve that and worse."  
  
Lorelai expression did not soften a millimeter, as she said, "No argument here."  
  
Colin nodded, "You're right, what I did was horrible, and you have every right to be mad." He looked at her with his brown eyes that used to touch her heart, but now only made her nauseous, and said, "But, I want you to know that am truly sorry." He gave her a slight smile, as he continued, "and, I was wondering what I could do to make it up to you."  
  
"Sure, there's something you can do," Lorelai said sounding as if she was beginning to crumble.  
  
"Just name it."  
  
"Good. I want you to drop dead." Lorelai said with no trace of a smile. "Do you think you can get right on that?"  
  
"Lorelai," Colin pleaded, "I said I was sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Lorelai challenged.  
  
"Like I said, I'm, sorry for everything that happened."  
  
"You know, Colin, all I keep hearing is this vague apology, but it just sound like words," Lorelai said. "But I'm not hearing anything that says you are really sorry, or that you have even an inkling of what you have done that you need to be sorry for."  
  
Colin's mouth hung open as he stared at Lorelai. After a moment, he looked at the ground, and said, "I'm sorry for the terrible things I did to you. You didn't deserve any of it."  
  
Lorelai uncrossed her arms, placing her hands on her hips. "You mean that you're sorry you lied to me?"  
  
Colin nodded in response.  
  
"And you're sorry you took advantage of me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about cheating on me. I mean even if the only person you slept with while we were dating was your wife, since I didn't know about her, that would be considered cheating. Are you sorry for that?"  
  
In his most sincere voice Colin answered, "I am very, very sorry."  
  
"That's assuming that there was no one besides Rebecca and me."  
  
When Colin refused to meet her eyes, Lorelai crossed her arms again. "You mean there was someone besides the two of us!! I… I… You are just unbelievable. I… I just don't even want to talk to you anymore. Just leave me alone." Lorelai turned and began stalking back to the diner.  
  
When he realized that she was walking off, Colin started after her, "Lorelai, please wait." He caught up to her and tried to stop her with a hand on her arm.  
  
She shook off his hand, and said, "I said leave me alone!"  
  
She reentered the diner with Colin close behind. "Lorelai, please you don't understand."  
  
Lorelai turned back around and said, "I think I understand all too well. You are a lying, two-timer who cares nothing for his relationships, and you demonstrate that constantly by not keeping your fly zipped. You are just a sad selfish little boy. So leave me alone, and go back to your wife. Not that I can imagine why she would take you back."  
  
Colin's shoulders dropped in the attitude of a defeated man. Lorelai shook her head and turned back towards her seat. She was half way there when Colin said, "I can't go back."  
  
Lorelai turned around and asked, "What?"  
  
Colin looked up and said, "I said, I can't go back, Rebecca's thrown me out."  
  
"Well good for her," Lorelai said. "It's about time. You know I liked her. If things had been different, we might have been friends, but I doubt that will ever happen because I slept with her husband. So then what, you going to move in with your other girlfriend?"  
  
Colin shook his head. "I've got no where to go. I don't even have enough gas to get back to New Haven, because her father had me fired."  
  
"Hum," Lorelai smiled. "I guess that karma stuff works. Sounds like you have a big problem." Lorelai paused while she appeared to consider the situation. She turned to Colin and said, "Well, good luck with that."  
  
"Lorelai, please."  
  
Ignoring his pleas Lorelai continued for her chair.  
  
"Lorelai I need you."  
  
Refusing to look at Colin Lorelai removed her gloves and sat them down on her table.  
  
"Lorelai, Please. I lov…"  
  
"Stop right there," Lorelai interrupted. "Do not think that you can say that you love me, and expect me to fall at your feet, because if there is one thing this whole episode has proven, it is that you have no concept of what love means. Now please just leave me alone."  
  
Refusing to leave Colin started to towards Lorelai. "Lorelai?"  
  
Up until this time, Luke had been standing near the far end of the counter, trying to respect Lorelai's request that he let her handle things. Finally, he had had enough. In two quick strides, he interposed himself between Colin and Lorelai. "Okay, this has gone on long enough. As the proprietor of this establishment, I'm asking you to leave."  
  
Colin looked up at Luke and sneered, "You and what army, fry boy? So you think you can throw me out and maybe she'll finally notice you. Well neither one will ever happen."  
  
"All I know," Luke started, "Is that you're going to be leaving this diner one way or another."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Colin challenged.  
  
"Like I said, one way or another," Luke replied. "So why don't you make it easy on yourself, and just leave."  
  
The two men stared at each other for a long tension filled moment. Finally, Colin shrugged and started to walk away. When Luke began to relax, Colin lashed out with a punch that landed firmly on Luke's jaw, causing his head to snap back.  
  
When Colin threw his punch, a collective gasp sprang spread around the customers in the diner. Lorelai and Rory shot up out of their chairs, Rory stepping back against the shelves, while Lorelai held her place, asking "Luke are you okay?"  
  
Luke ignored her, while he wiped the back of his hand across his lower lip. He pulled the hand away, and then glanced at it for traces of blood, but there were none. Still controlling him emotions he glared at Colin and said, "You get that one, but that will 'not' happen again."  
  
"Right," snorted Colin. "Like you could stop me." Colin glanced around the diner, and then appeared to come to a decision. "You know what? I'm through here." He looked at Lorelai over Luke's shoulder. "I hope you're very happy here with your small time town, your small time life," He glanced at Luke and said, "and your small time man." He turned his glare on Luke and said, "And you fry boy. I hope your small time plans work out." Colin pointed over Luke's shoulder at Lorelai, and then continued, "And that you are very happy with your, Whore."  
  
"The words were barely out of Colin's mouth when Luke's fist struck out hitting Colin square in the middle of the face. The lightning fast blow sent the man sprawling onto his backside. 


	30. Allusions and Delusions

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 30: Allusions and delusions.  
  
A hush hung over the crowd in the diner, while all eyes shifted between Colin on the floor, and Luke, still standing in the same spot. Luke broke the silence when he took a step towards Colin, and while pointing at the prostrate man said, "I don't want to ever hear you talk about her like that again.  
  
Colin sat up feeling the side of his face, and checking his nose for blood, all the while staring at Luke. After a moment, a smile broke out on his face as he said, "All I know is that you're not going to doing anything about it. You know why. Because when I get up from here, I'm going to go and find the Barney Fife that passes for some kind of police force in this town and have him lock you up for assault."  
  
"Then," Colin continued, "I'm going to sue your ass. I'm going to sue so bad that I'm going to end up owing this dump, and you'll be working for me. Won't that be special?"  
  
"I wouldn't be so hasty about that young man if I were you." All eyes turned to the speaker, Taylor Doose, who wiped his mouth with napkin.  
  
Colin looked up at Taylor and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Taylor Doose, the owner of Doose's Market, just across the street, and several other businesses in and around Star's Hollow."  
  
"Well, congratulations." Colin retorted. "Now tell me why I care."  
  
"Because, young man," Taylor began explaining. "In addition to being a local business man, I am also the town Magistrate." Taylor paused to allow his words to sink in. "So heed my words when I tell you that if anyone will be going to jail, it will not be Mr. Danes."  
  
Colin just continued to sit on the floor, staring at Taylor, who continued to speak, "You see as proprietor of this establishment, Mr. Danes was exercising his legal right when he asked you to vacate said establishment, because you creating a disturbance. But instead of heeding his rightful request, not only did you refuse to leave, you physically assaulted Mr. Danes. Any actions on his part that may have resulted in any physical or psychological damage to you were acts of self defense, brought about by your own actions."  
  
Taylor paused again, but when Colin remained silently on the floor, Taylor continued, "Now it is true that any trials that resulted from what has transpired here today, would not be held in a court presided over by me, but I would most surly be called as a witness." Taylor leaned closer to Colin, and then said, "And let me tell you I make a very good witness."  
  
Taylor sat back up crossing his arms, "Now young man, let me ask you if you still desire the sheriff?"  
  
Colin stared at Taylor for a long moment, before he tore his gaze away and shook his head.  
  
"Fine," Taylor said with a nod. He turned to Luke and asked, "How about you Luke, do you wish to press charges? I can call the sheriff right now and instruct him to put this gentleman into custody."  
  
At Taylor's question, Colin's eyes shot to Luke, fear obvious on his face. Luke stared quietly back, while his hands continued to ball into fist hung at his sides.   
  
Finally, Luke shook his head, and said, "No." Colin started to stand, the relief obvious on his face. But he halted when Luke said, "That is as long as he gets out of town, and doesn't bother Lorelai again."  
  
"Well," Taylor said looking at Colin, "That sounds like a very generous offer from Mr. Danes. I suggest you take him up on it."  
  
Although it obviously pained him, Colin nodded agreement.  
  
"A very wise choice young man," Taylor said. He looked up at Jess who was standing near by and said, "Jess be a good lad and help the gentleman up and on his way."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Doose," Jess replied to the first thing that Taylor Doose had ever said to him that he agreed with. He stepped up to Colin and extended a hand. Colin hesitated for a moment before he took the hand, and allowed Jess to help him up. "There you go," Jess said, as he made a play of helping to smooth any wrinkles from Colin's clothes. After a moment, Jess pointed behind Colin and said, "In case you forgot, the door's this way."  
  
Colin looked as if he might respond for a moment, but he elected not to. He turned to leave but halted when Jess said, "Oh just a minute." Colin turned to see Jess pulling his hand from his jeans pocket holding a few folded bills. Jess flipped through the currency, and pulled out a five-dollar bill. He stuck the bill into Colin's jacket pocket, and said, "That's to make sure you have enough gas to get out of town."  
  
Colin glared at Jess, until the young man again pointed at the door. Red faced with embarrassment, Colin turned and stalked from the diner, accompanied by a small round for applause form the patrons  
  
Once Colin had left, all the tension, and emotions of the day's events caught up to Lorelai. Almost involuntarily she sank into her chair. Not sure if she wanted to cry, laugh, cheer, or shout, she quietly sat in the chair staring into space.   
  
"Are you okay, mom?" Rory asked when she noticed her mom sink into the chair. When Lorelai didn't respond, Rory knelt in front of her mother, took hold of her hands, and asked again, "Mom are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine sweetie," Lorelai responded in a voce that sounded far away.  
  
Luke stepped up and asked, "Is everything okay?" When no one replied, he again spoke, "Are you alright, Lorelai?"  
  
Again, in the soft, faraway voice Lorelai replied, "I'm fine daddy. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Luke glanced at Rory who looked back with a scared expression, while biting her lip. He looked back at Lorelai and her two thousand yard stare. Trying to sound encouraging, Luke said to Rory, "I think she's had a little too much excitement. She probably needs some time, where it's quiet." He glanced around the diner, then reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out some keys. He singled one out and gave it to Rory, saying, "Why don't you take your mom upstairs."  
  
Rory nodded and began to gather their things, but Luke said, "Here you help your mother." Luke and Rory coaxed Lorelai out of the chair. Once they were on their way upstairs, he called, "Jess."  
  
Jess came over and Luke asked, "Would you get their coats and things and take them upstairs.   
  
Luke watched the Gilmore's pass through the doorway that led to the stairs. He desperately wanted to follow, but on some level, he knew that Rory was probably the best person to help Lorelai right now.  
  
Luke turned his attention back to the diner, as it slowly got back to normal. He noticed Taylor still at the counter, finishing his coffee. He walked up to Taylor and asked, "Can I get you a refill, there Taylor?"  
  
Taylor looked at Luke and answered, "Why thank you Luke, I think I will."  
  
Luke grabbed the pot and as he filled Taylor's cup said, "You know, Taylor, I know that you're the town Magistrate, and all, but if I remember the town charter correctly, that's just an administrative position, so you can issue permits and such."  
  
"That is correct, Luke," Taylor nodded.  
  
"So I'm right when I say that you don't have any authority to order the police to arrest someone, or preside over court?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that it's a good thing that Lorelai's friend doesn't know our town charter as well as you do."  
  
Luke smirked at Taylor, and said, "Careful Taylor. Lying like that could ruin you reputation as a stickler for following the rules."  
  
"Ah," Taylor replied, holding up a finger. But you're wrong there Luke, I did not lie."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No, I simply presented the facts to the gentleman in a particular format, and allowed him to surmise the rest. It's not my fault if he came to the wrong conclusions, is it."  
  
Luke pondered for a moment. "No I suppose it's not."  
  
"Besides," Taylor started, "I was enforcing the most important rule."  
  
"What rule is that?"  
  
"The rule that says, this is my town, and while I might not agree with all my neighbors 100 percent of the time, if some outsider wants to come into my town and try to take advantage of one of those neighbors, well he's just going to have deal with me."  
  
Luke looked at Taylor for a moment, before a smile broke out on his face and he said, "You're right. That's a very important rule." Luke reached out and grabbed the ticket for Taylor's breakfast, and then said, "Taylor. Breakfast is on me this morning."  
  
Taylor looked shocked, and answered, "That's very kind of you Luke, but really not necessary."  
  
Taylor reached for the ticket, but Luke pulled it away and said, "Just consider it payment for services legal rendered." 


	31. The King and Queen of Denile

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 31: The King and Queen of Denial.  
  
It was an hour later, when Lorelai, sitting on one of the chairs in Luke's apartment, heard a knock at the door. Surprised she looked around wondering if she should answer Luke's door. Finally, with a shrug she stood up and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, its you," Lorelai said, when she saw Luke standing there.  
  
"Ah, yeah, Rory said you wanted to see me."  
  
Lorelai stepped back so Luke could enter, "Yeah I'm just a little surprised you'd knock at your own door."  
  
"It seemed like the polite thing to do."  
  
They stood silently for a few moments. Lorelai the first to break the silence, "I just wanted to thank you, and to apologize for everything that happened, earlier."  
  
Luke shook his and replied, "You don't have anything to apologize for."  
  
"I disagree with that but I've had enough arguing for the next week."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine."  
  
Lorelai looked up and said, "You know, I feel I really do want to apologize. I want to say that I'm sorry for getting you dragged into my problems, for disrupting your business," Lorelai pointed at Luke's lip, which was showing the slightest hint of a bruise, "And for getting you punched in the face. How's that feel by the way?"  
  
Luke touched his lip, and then said, "It really isn't that bad. Don't be offended but you exboyfriend there kinda hits like a wimp."  
  
"But not you, you sent him flying, "Lorelai said swinging her fist through the air. "That was real impressive."  
  
"It wasn't that that big of a deal," Luke shrugged.  
  
"No big deal! It was amazing." Lorelai gushed. "I mean one punch. Wham. People are going to be talking about this for years. It was way more exciting that the annual reenactment of the Battle of Stars Hollow." Lorelai paused for a moment while she appeared to ponder. "You know I bet if I talk to Taylor Doose, we could have an annual reenactment of the fight at Luke's Diner."  
  
"You do that and I'll cut off your coffee," Luke threatened.  
  
"Okay scratch that idea." Lorelai turned serious and said, "But I really did want to thank you. Usually, you know, I don't believe violence solves anything. But I can't tell you how glad I was when you thumped him. That was nice. Thank you."  
  
Luke reddened slightly. He looked at the ground as he said, "Its' nothing. Its' what friends do you know. Besides he really deserved it."  
  
"I also wanted to tell you that I understand what you were saying earlier about being afraid of butting in. Cause you were right, I would have said it was none of your business, and ignored you. I mean Rory tried to tell me something was wrong with Colin, and I ignored her. Heck even my mom tried to tell me that he was hiding something. I was such a fool."  
  
"Don't be so tough on yourself. Love can be tricky, you know."  
  
"I know that all too well," Lorelai replied. "But next time, I want you to feel free to poke your nose where it doesn't belong. That way when I ignore you you'll at least be able to say that you told me so."  
  
Luke took a deep breath then said, "Well there is something I've been wanting to tell you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well… You see… That is…" Luke stammered. He fell quite for a moment staring at Lorelai, who only silently stared back. Finally, Luke said, "Oh what the hell." Totally catching Lorelai off guard, he stepped up until he was inches away. Then before she could react, he grabbed her by the arms, pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply.   
  
The kiss lasted for several extraordinary seconds, but all too soon, Lorelai brought a hand to his chest and pushed him away. With a shocked expression on her face she gasped, "Luke…"  
  
Luke stared at the expression on her face, and then suddenly said, "Oh, Jeez, Lorelai. I am so, so sorry. I, I shouldn't have. I don't know what got into…"  
  
Lorelai cut Luke's apology short when she reached out and grabbed Luke's head between her hands, and swiftly pulled him into a kiss. Luke responded quickly wrapping his arms around her waist, while her arms snaked around his neck.  
  
Eventually they split apart for air, both with huge grins on their faces. After a moment, Luke spoke, "That was…"  
  
"I know," Lorelai replied.  
  
"I've wanted…"  
  
"Me too," Lorelai grinned.  
  
"You did? I had no idea."  
  
"Me neither," Lorelai grinned, shaking her head.  
  
"This is just so…"  
  
"Amazing," Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"I sure hope so." Lorelai nodded still grinning eagerly.  
  
Luke leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips, then pulled her into a tight embrace, and off the ground, while he spun around in a circle. Lorelai's response was a screech of gleeful laughter.  
  
At least that was what Luke wanted to say and do in his fantasy world. Instead, after Lorelai said, "That way when I ignore you you'll be able to say that you told me so."  
  
Luke responded in the real world by saying, "I'll do that."  
  
Luke chided himself for once again letting an opportunity slip by as he watched Lorelai pick up her coat and purse, and start towards the door. She stopped next to Luke, smiling up at him. "And thanks for letting me use your place to get myself back together."  
  
Luke looked down into her baby blues and replied, "No problem, any time. You know what they say, Mi case, su casa."  
  
"What does that mean anyway?" Lorelai inquired.  
  
"I have no idea," Luke said with a shake of his head.  
  
They remained quiet for a moment, until Lorelai, said, "Rory's waiting for me, so I better get going."  
  
"Okay," Luke nodded.  
  
"Thanks again for everything, Luke."  
  
"Glad to be of help."  
  
Lorelai opened the door to leave, but before she pulled the door closed behind her, she said, "So hopefully the next time we see each other, things will be back to normal."  
  
Luke spread his hands and said, "Hey, we can only hope."  
  
A moment later Lorelai was gone. Luke took a moment to experience the lingering feel of her presences. Then he let out a heavy sigh and headed down stairs. 


	32. To All Things

Fool for Love  
  
by  
  
javakamp  
Chapter 32: To All Things...  
  
Over the next two weeks life returned to something close to normal for Lorelai, and Rory. Close but not quite there. They would eat lots of take out, and drink lots of coffee. Rory would go to school, and Lorelai would go to work, then afterwards they would get together and talk about their days.  
  
Nevertheless, Rory could tell that Lorelai was still trying to work things out. So Rory would do what she could to help. Fortunately, over the years she had gotten good at sensing her mother's moods, enabling her to be there when Lorelai needed to talk, or when she wanted quiet company, or to sometimes let her mother be alone.  
  
On the second Friday after the showdown with Colin, at Luke's, Rory and her mother were quietly riding home from dinner at the grandparents. The first weekly dinner had been relatively peaceful. Apparently, Emily was sympathetic enough to Lorelai's mood that she endeavored not to broach any potentially controversial topics. This Friday things didn't run so smooth. They had definitely had worse Friday night dinners, but given the situation, it was a rough one. Especially since much of the topics of discussion had to do with Colin Fletcher.  
  
That's why on the way home from Hartford, Rory sensed that her mom was due for some alone time. When they arrived home, Rory went into her room to work on homework, while Lorelai, after changing clothes, sat on the couch, pretending to watch TV.  
  
Ten minuets later when Lorelai appeared at Rory's door, and announced, "Rory sweetie, I think I'm going out for a walk," Rory wasn't surprised.  
  
Even thought she knew what the answer would be, Rory asked, "Would you like me to go with you?"  
  
"No, you just stay and study, I just need to get some fresh air."  
  
"Okay, have fun."  
  
As Lorelai turned to leave Rory said, "Don't forget your keys, and your cell phone."  
  
"Huh," Lorelai responded. "One time I lock myself out of the house and you never let me forget."  
  
"That's what makes my life worth living."  
  
Lorelai put on a pair of hiking boots, and grabbed her coat. She pulled open the door and called, "Rory, I'm leaving now."  
  
"Did you remember your keys?"  
  
Lorelai stopped herself halfway out the door, making an angry face. She stepped back into the foyer, grabbed her keys of the counter, as she replied, "Of course I remembered my keys."  
  
Lorelai walked around town without really paying attention to where she was going. She just let her feet wander where they wanted, while her mind did its' own wondering.  
  
An hour and a half after she left Rory, when she looked up and found herself in front of Luke's, she had no real recollection of how she got there. She smiled when she looked inside and saw Luke in the dim light working behind the counter. She stood there watching him for several minutes. Finally, he looked up and saw her staring at him. Surprised he waved at her, and she waved back.  
  
He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He stuck his head outside and asked, "What are you doing out there?"  
  
"Nothing, I was feeling restless, so I decide to take a walk."  
  
Luke nodded and asked, "You wanta come in? I got an apple pie that just came out of the oven."  
  
Lorelai smiled and asked, "Just pie?"  
  
Luke grinned and replied, "What's fresh apple pie with out vanilla ice cream."  
  
Lorelai clapped her gloved hands together and said, "Yippee."  
  
A few minutes later Luke was seated across a table from Lorelai, watching her take the first bite of her pie and ice cream. After she had swallowed she said, "Mmmm, very good. You know you aught to think about doing this professionally. You might be able to make some money at this whole restaurant thing.  
  
Luke chuckled and replied, "I'll take it under advisement." Luke watched her eat for while than asked, "So how was dinner at your parents tonight?"  
  
"You know, the usual, best three out of five."  
  
"So," Luke asked, "You never did say what you were doing out so late?"  
  
Lorelai appeared to consider her answer, then said, "Oh, just out trying to figure stuff out."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. Life stuff. Relationship stuff. That whole chicken and the egg thing."  
  
"Figure anything out?"  
  
"Well, there still a couple of things I'm trying to get straight, but I'd say that I'm currently sitting in the chicken camp."  
  
"No I mean about the life, and relationship stuff?"  
  
"Oh that," Lorelai said. She pondered for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, there's a couple of things, I figured out?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well the first thing I decided is that it will probably be awhile before I date again."  
  
Luke nodded and said, "Of course."  
  
When Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him, he explained, "Well, what I mean, that you just had a real bad experience with someone you liked and trusted, and he hurt you badly. Who wouldn't be a little gun-shy after that?" Luke looked at Lorelai's plate, noticing that it was empty, he asked, "Would you like more pie or ice cream?"  
  
"No thanks," Lorelai said, while she used her fork to play with the remains of her pie.  
  
Luke watched her then asked, "What's the second?"  
  
"Hum?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"What was the second thing you figured out?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That." Lorelai sat down her fork, and looked straight at Luke, then said, "The second thing I figured out, was that when I am ready to start dating again, that I'd like it to be with you."  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai, while he waited for this latest fantasy to end, and he would be back in the real world. However, after a moment Luke realized that he hadn't been fantasizing, but that Lorelai's statement had been real life.  
  
Luke sat up and asked, "What was that?"  
  
Lorelai smiled shyly and answered, "I said, that when I'm ready to date again, that it should be us, who are dating." Lorelai waited a beat for Luke to reply, when he didn't, she said," Each other."  
  
When Luke still didn't speak, she said, "That is if you would like to? Date me that is."  
  
Luke tried not to grin too large, when he said, "Yeah, I would like that."  
  
"Good," Lorelai nodded. "Good."  
  
They looked at each other grinning, for a few moments. Finally, Lorelai leaned forward, touched Luke on the arm, and said, "So we really had some excitement here a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Yes we did."  
  
Lorelai gave Luke her hair twirl as she asked, "So what was your favorite part? Was when you hit, Colin? Cause that was mine."  
  
Luke appeared to think about it for a moment, and then with a smile he said, "Probably when you called me daddy."  
  
Lorelai's mouth fell open, "I called you what? No way."  
  
"Just ask Rory," Luke challenged. "It was just before you went upstairs."  
  
"Really?  
  
"Would I make something like that up?"  
  
They talked and laughed until well after 1am. In the time to come, they would look back on this night as their first night as a couple, and remember it fondly. They would remember it as...  
...The Beginning...  
**********************************************  
Well this brings my little story to a close. I hope you enjoyed it, although if you read this far something must have held your intrest.  
  
A big thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I want you to know that I read them all and take your words under advisement. For those of you haven't reviewed yet please take a second to tell me what you think.  
  
Let me know what you thought of the ending. I considered this ending, and one where Luke and Lorelai decide to ignore the obvious, and maintain the status quo. I even considered writting both, but in the end I decided that this was the ending the story should have. Let me know if you agree or disagree.  
  
For anyone who is intrested I have started a sequel, and if you want a chance to read it the best thing to do is to let me know via a review, or an email to javakamp@tampabay.rr.com.  
  
Thanks again for reading  
  
Javakamp Mar 2003 


End file.
